A New Life
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: Harry was just a simple boy, but a chance encounter with the Witch of the Waste changes his life for the worse. Determined to find some answers he finds Howl's Moving Castle. He quickly becomes an errand boy, but will he be able to withstand his new life? Will Harry fall for the charms of the infamous Wizard? Or will they both remain cursed and alone. Based off the movie storyline.
1. You've angered the witch!

**[A/N] I had this amazing idea to make a Harry Potter and Howl's moving Castle cross over! So, here it is!**

**Warnings: M/M in later chapters. Harry/Howl, Harry's name won't be changed to fit the time line. Completely AU and maybe OOC, Set in the Howl's moving castle world.**

**NOTE: In the beginning chapters I will be using a bit of dialogue from the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, and I also don't own Howl's Moving Castle, Studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki do.**

**Chapter 1: You've Angered the Witch!**

Harry sighed as he once again received no costumers in his quant little book shop. No one seemed to want to read anymore, they were all too busy gossiping and dressing in the latest fashions. Heck, even a hat shop had more costumers than him! And most of the hats looked absolutely horrid!

His grandfather Dumbledore had left him this shop after he'd set off to war, the poor man still hadn't returned, and Harry doubted he ever would. His father had also been sent out to war and died, and his mother out of grief had killed herself, leaving their only son all alone in the world. He hated the pitiful looks he would get from others when they learned about his 'tragic past.' Honestly he'd gotten over it years ago, life is life and you really can't change that. You can only change your perspective.

If it weren't for his grandfather he wouldn't be alive this very minute. The Potter family would have died out already. Why? Because, to add insult to injury, the King had taken his inheritance in order to fund his war schemes. He'd taken money from nearly every family that wasn't a noble or aristocrat leaving many families without food or homes. Speaking of the war, rumors were circulating about magic and wizards, they were a bit frightening. Who would be able to defend themselves from people who had control over a power much greater than theirs? No one, that's who!

The rumors about the Witch of the Waste were getting more and more absurd each day, as if such a woman even existed! Harry scoffed; it was an old wives tale. Although the rumors about Howl seemed genuinely truthful, and Harry had to admit that he'd seen a monstrous shape in the mist a few days back. But honestly the imagination of some people! Harry scoffed "As if the Witch of the Waste actually existed, I've no doubt that she just be some barmy old woman."

The sound of the train rumbling by shocked Harry out of his musing, he stood and walked towards the shop's entrance intent on locking up for the night. When he was finished he turned back to his desk and began to organize his papers, that is, until he heard the front door jingle. He swiftly turned and saw a rather large woman in a black dress and fur coat walk in and glance around. Great, just what he needed a snobbish woman with no sense of fashion to come hurdling in his shop and take up his precious sleeping time.

In a tight voice he stated "I'm sorry Ma'am but we've closed already."

The woman ignored him and walked further into the shop, her fur hat blocking half of her face and her jewelry seemingly chocking her fat neck. "What a dirty shop, I've never seen such tacky little books."

The woman raised her head and smugly gazed at Harry "And you're by far the tackiest thing here." Harry bristled and stared straight into her heavily makeup coated blue eyes "I will not stand here and be insulted in my own shop! You will leave now before I kick you out myself." He angrily marched past her and gestured towards the door "The door's over here Ma'am, we're closed". He knew he was being rude, but he would not allow someone to insult him in his own shop! Oh the nerve of the woman! Who did she think she was, the queen? Did she really think she could just waltz right in and insult him without any consequences? Was she that daft?

The woman turned her beady eyes towards him and smirked "Standing up to the Witch of the Waste, that's plucky!" Her mouth curled into a gaping grin, and her eyes turned gasped "The Witch of the Waste?" Oh boy, he just had to go and insult the most feared Witch in the land. Him and his big mouth...he always knew it'd be the death of him. Just then two black creatures wearing rather eccentric clothing barged into the shop. Harry recoiled and stepped back, wanting to get as far away from the horrid beasts as he could.

A moaning and somewhat cackling sound came from behind him and Harry turned just in time to have the witch faze right through him as if she were a ghost! Harry held himself in a protective manner and dropped to the floor in pain. Oh no this was it! He was going to die now wasn't he? What had she done? Was he poisoned? Cursed? Would he die a slow and painful death?

Before the Witch left she said "The best part of that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it. That'll teach you to hold your tongue." And the door slammed shut behind her.

When Harry finally stood and wandered towards his mirror he immediately noticed several changes in his body, his hair had become waist length and had become ratty while two horns popped out of his forehead, his eyes were an even more shocking emerald, and from his back sprouted two dark feathery wings, each with the wing span two inches longer than his arms.

"What the hell?"

Harry screamed and clutched his head, that witch had given him a demonic appearance! His now razor sharp nails cut into his scalp, causing thick blood to cascade down his arms. He nearly bit his tongue off when he realized that his canines were razor sharp as well!

"Bloody hell this is just a dream isn't it? Yes that's right...just a dream. I must've dozed off at some point...Perhaps I'm hallucinating." He reassured himself. He stumbled around his shop before finally finding the door that led to his room; he was going to sleep no matter what! And hopefully when he woke, it would all be just a dream. When he woke he found that his body still held the demonic appearance, he ranted and screamed for a good half an hour. He eventually sighed and decided to at least get dressed, he got out of his bed before pulling on his emerald jacket over white his button up shirt-his wings had retracted long ago thankfully-, donning his black boots over his trousers, packing some food, and locking the shop again.

He was going to the Waste! He would find that dastardly witch and demand that she undo that horrid spell of hers! How in God's name was he supposed to live a normal life looking like a demon straight out of hell?

As he descended down the stairs across the train tracks he luckily came by some farmers carting some hay. "Would you mind giving me a ride?" He asked. The farmer smiled and asked "Sure, where are you headed?" Luckily he had thought to put some gloves and a hood on before leaving so that he would just look like a very eccentric man instead of a demon.

Overjoyed at the fact that he wouldn't have to walk as long as he thought Harry replied "Just a bit further north than where you're going." The ride was long, bumpy, and horrible, but it was better than walking the entire way. When he arrived at their farm he found a path heading up into the mountains, he grinned and thanked the farmer for his kindness. "You're crazy if you're doing this young man! There's nothin but witches and wizards out there." The farmer called to his retreating form.

Harry scoffed but thanked the farmer once more. Of course he knew there were dangerous things out there. Only an imbecile would go to the Waste without knowing what they were getting into. What he didn't notice was the farmer whispering harshly to his wife "Didja see his teeth? We've got to tell the constable that there's a demon on the loose."

Harry braved the climb up the mountain but eventually had to rest "Ugh, if only I had a cane or a walking stick, it would make things so much easier." Sure it made him sound old, but his back was practically killing him! He rested his back against a tree and pulled out a canteen of water and a loaf of bread and cheese. He ate sparingly, knowing that this was all he would have for a while. When he was done he relaxed and watched the clouds pass by, he hoped that the Waste wasn't to far from here. His legs were aching and he didn't think he'd make it another couple of hours.

He glanced towards a bush and was surprised to see what seemed like a perfect walking stick jutting out of it! He dashed towards it and began to pull, but the thing just wouldn't seem to budge! He pulled with as much strength as he could muster and out popped a scarecrow!

It stood perfectly on its own and Harry gasped, this was the strangest scarecrow he'd ever seen, It had a turnip for a head-which someone had crudely drawn a face on-and seemed to be wearing a suit, gloves, and top hat. Not to mention the pipe that somehow managed to stay in its 'mouth'.

"How are you standing on your own like that?" He questioned, giving the scarecrow a good look at once again "Your head's a turnip; that's a bit ridiculous don't you think? Be careful next time will you?"

He clutched his jacket closer around himself and began to walk away, what he did not expect was for the scarecrow to follow him! "Go away! Quit following me!" He yelled to the enchanted scarecrow. But as it neared him he saw that it was carrying a cane. "I'm being serious here! You are really starting to creep me out! Oh lord you're going to kill me aren't you? You plan to beat me bloody with that cane you're holding I bet!"

It's hopping stopped for just a moment-as if it were contemplating the sanity of his previous comment- before continuing towards him once more. The scarecrow hopped in front of him and presented the cane. Harry awkwardly took it "Well...um...thank you? If you'd like to do me one more favor you could run off and find me a place to stay."

The scarecrow turned and hopped back down the hill, Harry snickered to himself "That was easier than expected." He didn't want to appear rude or anything but that scarecrow was really disturbing him. At least he got it to leave.

It was night now, and Harry had finally made it to the top of the hill-like mountain. A whirring sound from ahead caught his attention, and he was shocked to see a giant, metal, battleship. "What's a battleship doing here?" he wondered, before continuing on his way. His legs could no longer hold his weight and he collapsed onto the gravel, he sniffed the air and muttered "Someone's got a fire going…" It took a while before it finally clicked "Maybe there's a camp nearby!" He shot up and dashed towards the smell of burning wood and nearly fainted.

There before him stood Howl's Moving Castle! And the scarecrow was hopping right beside it!


	2. Entering the Castle

**One of you guys asked for a better description of Harry, Well he now has waist length black hair that's unruly and messy. His eyes are almond shaped and emerald. He now has wings, horns, sharp canines and nails. He's still short and basically the same as the books except for the changes the spell caused.**

**Also, the whole "The best thing about this spell is that you can't tell anyone about it" is basically the Witch saying that he can't tell anyone that she cursed him and that he can't tell anyone that his appearance was ever different, he will always be seen as being born with a demonic appearance. I hope this cleared a few things up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle.**

Harry looked on in awe at the 'castle' before him; it looked nothing like a castle! More like a mechanical monstrosity! It seemed to have bird like legs and a mouth made of steel. Hell, if Harry hadn't known already he would have mistaken it for a beast prowling the area. How did it get its name as a castle anyways? Whoever started it must have been an idiot.

"You fool! This is not what I meant at all! Are you trying to get me killed by some insane wizard?"

Turnip Head-the elegant name of which he had bestowed upon the scarecrow-was hopping in front of what seemed to be a doorway. Harry assumed that it wanted him to enter, ha! Fat chance of that happening, he may be a bit dense but he wasn't stupid! How the heck was he going to even get over there? At the pace the 'castle' was moving it seemed impossible! But as if reading his mind the castle began to slow, giving him enough time to leap for his life and grab hold of one of the rails surrounding the doorway. Just as he was about to pull open the door he realized something, he had wings! Why the hell hadn't he tried to FLY his way over here?

Harry smacked himself in the head with the cane-which he regretted instantly-and groaned, he was such an idiot! He opened the door and was met with a dreary sight; the entry-way was dark, dusty, and covered in cobwebs. He saw a light at the top of the stairs leading up and decided to take his chances of being caught. They said that Howl ate the hearts of women, where as he was clearly a man. So he figured he had nothing to worry about. He shouted a farewell to the enchanted scarecrow and headed up the ominous stairs to see…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No goblins ready to pounce on him, no enchanted furniture singing songs and mauling him to death. All he saw was a very VERY dirty room with a small fire burning. There were dishes everywhere, some were dirty and others broken. The place was practically covered in dirt and cobwebs and half the decorations were either torn or disgustingly filthy. Harry scoffed, how the hell could anyone live in such a pigsty? Certainly not anyone sane…

He spotted a chair in front of the stone fireplace-which indeed looked very medieval-and decided that he deserved a rest. He sank into the chair and sighed, stretching his sore muscles. The fire seemed to be dimming so Harry groaned at the loss of warmth and stood up to grab something to fuel the flame. He tossed two logs onto the fire and settled back into his comfy wooden chair. "What a dump, this castle is not what I pictured it to look like…"

He cringed when he spotted several spiders descending from the ceiling, gosh this place looked absolutely horrifying! The warmth of the fire was getting him as his eyes began to droop, and he swore he saw two eyes suddenly appear on the fire. He dozed off and basked in the warmth the fire radiated. "I don't envy you boy, that's one bad curse." A voice spoke.

Harry was shocked out of his sleep when the fire decided to have a chat with him! Dear lord was he going mad? "You're going to have a very hard time getting rid of that one." The fire taunted, 'arms' forming from its flames.

Harry's eyes widened "The fire spoke!" he gasped, scooting the chair a bit farther from the talking fire. Oh great, what next? Was the silverware going to sing to him now? "Let me guess, the curse doesn't allow you to talk about it? If I were anyone else I would have mistaken you for a demon. Ha, you really hit the jackpot didn't you?"

Harry raised a brow "Are you a howl?" The flame laughed "No! I am an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer!" it spewed flames from its mouth and chuckled "I just like to do that once in a while."

Harry's expression changed from tired to skeptical "A fire demon? You don't really look the part. I imagined a fire demon to look more...menacing you could say. But since were on the topic of magical things and whatnot, do you think you could remove my curse?"

The flame shrugged as well as a flame could "Maybe, maybe not. Listen; if you can find a way to break the spell that's on me then I'll break the spell that's on you. You got it?"

Harry scowled, suspicious gleaming in his eyes "If you're a demon then how do I know I can trust you? You promise to help me if I help you?" Calcifer looked taken aback "Well, ahhh I don't know boy, demons don't make promises".

Harry stuck his nose in the air and frowned "Then go find someone else. I'd rather not risk burning to death because you didn't keep your word thank you very much."

Calcifer raised his 'arms' in exasperation and whined "Come on boy! Don't you feel sorry for me? That SPELL keeps me STUCK in this castle! And Howl treats me like I'm his slave and burns me up!" Calcifer continued to rant about how horrible Howl was and how pitiful his life was now. Wow, Harry had thought that it wasn't possible to bore someone to sleep. But lo and behold it seems that Calcifer was the master of it. He could hear the demon's words slowly fading away and he knew he'd be asleep soon. "Fine, Fine" he muttered "I'll do it just to shut you up." And with that he practically passed out from exhaustion and boredom.

"Hey…are you even listening to me anymore?" The fire demon desperately attempted to wake the sleeping boy. It eventually gave up and sighed "Some big help you're gonna be…"

As he slept the castle moved onward, unaware of the new guest it held…


	3. The Scorch Mark

Harry woke to a gorgeous blond man with the most beautiful ice blue eyes leaning over him, 'this must be a dream' he thought, running his eyes over the man's body. "And just who might you be?" The man asked his voice enchanting to Harry's ears. He blushed furiously "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He outstretched his hand and was delighted when the man grasped it firmly and shook it "Calcifer hired me as basically the housekeeper, and I can see why. No offense but this place really does need to be cleaned."

Howl didn't even bother questioning it or sending the boy away. He was right, his house was a mess and it was starting to get to him. Of course it would get to anyone if you tripped over something that looked like a combination of a rat and a crocodile that had been put in a blender. He'd let the boy stay for now.

The blond smiled "Ah, I see. Well then, I am Howl, Master of this 'castle' and well-known lady killer." He winked at the teen before him and bowed slightly. Right as Harry was about to reply a ridiculous looking old man wearing a cape sped past him and reached for the door handle. The emerald eyed teen finally noticed that there seemed to be a wheel containing four different colors right above the door.

Harry watched as the old man opened the door and greeted yet another old man, they seemed to be discussing something about wizards and Kings and invitations and wars. Harry scoffed; great he was in a house full of loonies! He turned and saw that Howl was apparently hiding out of sight 'How curious' he wondered.

When the old man shut the door Harry was surprised to see him pull off his own face! Beneath it was a young boy, probably no older than ten. He was as much of a ginger as the town hooligan Ronald and had soft doe like brown eyes. He was wearing a puffy white button up underneath a green vest with an orange bow tied at the collar. He wore red leggings with green pants, brown loafers on his feet, and was wearing a blue pouch around his waist.

"Who's this?" The boy inquired, turning curious eyes to Howl "How'd he get in here Master Howl?"

Howl chuckled "Calcifer let him in, says he came from the Waste."

Calcifer sputtered and glared at Howl "I did not! He just wandered in here!" The boy's eyes widened and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair "He's from the Waste? How do we know he's not a demon or wizard?" Calcifer looked deeply offended "As if I'd let a wizard or demon in here!"

The handsome blond known as Howl decided to butt in right then and there "How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry." Harry jumped from his chair and practically ran at the man "I'll make it!" noticing the curious looks he was receiving he added "I am the new housekeeper now; it's my duty to do these kind of things." He thought that sounded confident, but the clenching of his hands on his pants said another thing.

The blue eyed man raised a brow but nodded in acceptance "Okay then, just try not to burn anything?" As Harry wandered over to the 'kitchen'-which was a pathetic looking corner-a bell rang "It's the Kingsbury door" Calcifer supplied, and the young boy put on his disguise once more and opened it.

Harry spotted a rather extravagant looking man with a ridiculous mustache standing outside the door. The man peered in and asked "Good day, would this be the residence of the Great Wizard Pendragon?" The 'old man' nodded "It is." The man pulled an envelope from his pocket "I bear an invitation from his majesty the King. Please inform Mr. Pendragon that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace."

"I will inform him right away."

The man nodded, seemingly satisfied, and went towards his automobile, his cape fluttering in the breeze. Harry chanced a glance over and nearly dropped his pan in shock. Where the hell was he? From the doorway he could see a magnificent town full of the richest and most extravagant people and machinery he'd ever seen! The buildings were very Victorian Age and magnificent! He'd never seen such a beautiful place before! "This is the royal city isn't it?" He asked mouth agape.

He received a nod in reply before he placed his attention back onto cooking. The eggs were doing nicely and he couldn't wait to start frying the bacon. He loved the smell, although the taste differed from person to person. He put the kettle on and wondered if anyone else wanted any tea. He inwardly shrugged; he'd just have to find out later. When the eggs were done he separated them onto three different plates and plopped the raw bacon onto the frying pan-which was currently being powered by a temperamental fire demon-.

Just as he was using a spoon to shift the bacon a smooth pale hand latched onto his, Howl turned soft eyes to him and said "Here, let me help." Harry swore that he turned at least five shades of red! He hadn't known that the man was so…touchy feely. "Hand me two more slices of that bacon please." The blond asked "Oh, and help Markl set the table."

Turns out that the young boy's name was Markl, Harry kept that in mind.

He snatched his hand away from the pan and let Howl do the work, passing him the things that he'd asked for before turning towards Markl and grinning "Come on! Let's set the table." These people were being surprisingly hospitable towards him. Oh well, it was hard to find genuinely kind people these days.

In about half an hour everything was all set to go and they situated themselves at the table. "So tell me about yourself Harry." Howl said, genuine interest showing in his eyes. Harry coughed and averted his eyes "Well there's not much to say…I used to work at a Bookshop in a town far off from here, I'm an orphan and an only child. My favorite color is blue and I enjoy reading."

Markl rudely stood up on his chair and stared at Harry "Were you made fun of because of how you look? I thought you were a demon when I first saw you."

Harry flushed "I…uh…I guess…"

Markl opened his mouth to say more but quickly shut it when he saw the dark look Howl was directing towards him. The atmosphere became very awkward and tense as the trio ate-more like devoured-their meal. The poor boy Markl acted as if he was raised by wolves! Tearing into the bacon with his teeth and scarfing down the eggs.

Howl was thankfully a bit more well-mannered, by that he meant that he at least used silverware…

Howl suddenly locked eyes with him, a disturbing glint shining brightly through his ice blue irises "What's that you've got in your pocket Harry?" Harry looked at him, a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes "Huh?" he reached over to his pants pocket and was shocked to see a red piece of paper in it. "What's this?"

Howl looked nearly insane by now "Give it to me." Harry consented and passed the slip of paper to Howl, but as soon as it made contact with his skin black flames spewed from it and burnt strange markings-a shooting star, a heart, and a man like figure- onto the table.

"Scorch marks! Howl can you read them?" Markl gasped, worry evident on his face. Howl's hair began to rise from the magical presence of the mark "This is ancient sorcery, quite powerful too."

Markl leaned forward "It's from the Witch of the Waste?"

Howl nodded and leant towards the mark "You who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me. That can't be good for the table."

The blond raised his hand and lowered it over the mark; he moved the hand slowly over it. Harry gasped, purple-black flames erupted from the mark the more Howl covered it. The green eyed man chanced a look at Howl's face and was surprised, the man was smirking! And not a flirtatious smirk, but a malicious one.

It seemed like Howl was enjoying this!

When Howl removed his hand the mark was gone! Harry inwardly sighed; he just had to get stuck with the psychos didn't he?


	4. Cleaning Time

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter as promised~ Also, if you like One Piece and Harry Potter then check out my crossover fic that I wrote, it only has one chapter so far ;.; It's yaoi and I have a poll on my profile for the pairing.**

**Things are about to get AWESOME! Yeaaaaah! I finally found my Howl's Moving Castle movie so I don't have to use the interwebs anymore. If you reviewed my new story author's note then you might want to anonymously review this chapter because you won't be able to if you're logged in.**

**Also, Harry should be about 17-18 and Howl will be about 19-20 Markel is 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle; if I did then both characters would be glittering fairy princesses.**

Howl descended up the stairs and shouted "Calcifer, warm up water for my bathe". The fire demon scowled "Why don't you do it yourself!" But complied anyway. Markel turned suspicious eyes to Harry "You're not working for the Witch of the Waste are you?"

Harry stared at him for a while before laughing like a maniac "Me? Work for that fat oaf of a woman? You've got to be kidding me. As if I would work for someone who put a cur-Hmmgh".

"Are you okay Harry?"

Harry sighed "Yeah yeah" He waved Markel off "Just choked on my food, finish your breakfast and show me around the house would you". _'I guess she was serious when she said I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about this curse.'_

After the tour of the disgustingly dirty house Harry sighed and got to work. He had to sweep the ceiling in order to clean it! SWEEP THE CEILING! The roaches and centipedes were having a fiesta-of death- and the rodents were running for their lives.

Harry mopped the floors with enough water to flood a small house. The table was violently thrown onto the floor and dusted, wiped, and almost set on fire. The spell books were dusted off and neatly placed back onto the now clean table. The kitchen was spotless and so was the fireplace.

The little fire demon was practically drowning in soot; Harry took pity on him and cleaned the soot before placing a few logs of wood on him. The once tiny fire grew back to normal size and grinned. Harry scoffed; magical things could be so weird.

There was a tiny bit of space that Harry just couldn't reach, the emerald eyed boy cursed. How was he supposed to reach it? After at least half an hour of trying to clean the corner Harry nearly blew up in anger. "YOU STUPID BROOM WHY CAN'T YOU REACH THE DAMN SPOT?"

To Harry's surprise the broom began to grow until he could finally sweep up the mess "Strange" He muttered "Very strange indeed".

What Harry did not know was that Calcifer had been watching the entire time _'I better tell master Howl that we've got another magic user in the house, even if Harry doesn't know about it his temper tantrums could blow us all up literally!'_

The raven haired boy picked up his cleaning supplies and headed upstairs to the bathroom, the poor boy hadn't heard Howl start his bath.

He pushed open the door to see a_ very_ naked Howl, his eyes roamed from Howl's shocked face down to his groin. His face flushed a tomato red and he found himself unable to look away.

Before he knew it Howl had a towel wrapped around his waist hiding his lower regions from Harry "Umm…I-I'll come back later". He stuttered as he stumbled his way out of the bathroom.

'_Oh god how am I going to be able to live here after seeing that. Although I do have to say he's very well endowed. NO! Bad thoughts Harry bad thoughts!'_

Harry was soon distracted by the horrific sight of the hallway 'Oh dear this is going to take a while'.

After practically five hours of cleaning the house/castle was finally done! Howl had finished his bath and left the house a few hours ago giving Harry the freedom to clean the bathroom.

Markel's room had really surprised him; even though he was a growing boy it was still disturbing to find food, bugs and strange liquids all over his room. The boy barely had room to walk!

Harry was relaxing on the balcony when he heard Markel run up to him "It's amazing isn't it?" Markel asked, referring to the beautiful sparkling lake below them. Harry nodded "It's called Star Lake."

Harry took in the sight before him, a beautiful lake that was surrounded by an evergreen forest and snowy mountains. Wild elk ran free across the forest floor and a variety of birds flew along the mountainside.

"Hey what's that stick doing in there?" Markel shouted. Harry rushed over to him and sighed "Come on, let's pull him out". It took a few minutes of tugging and pulling for them to finally get the 'stick' out.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that it was the scarecrow from before. "This scarecrow here has been following me since I left my town, I call him Turnip Head".

Markel look confused "Why would it be following you?" Harry shook his head "I don't know myself."

Suddenly the scarecrow jumped up and began bouncing on top of one of the castles many pieces of metal.

The castle jerked to a stop right in front of Star Lake and settled down onto the ground. Harry helped Markel wash and pin up the laundry with Turnip Head.

When they were finished they moved one of the small tables outside near the front of the lake. They pulled out chairs and Harry went inside the kitchen to prepare some tea and snacks.

The two of them sat there-Markel and Harry that is-and watched the sun set while snacking on toast with jam. Markel had begun questioning what Turnip Head was "I bet he's some kind of demon, Calcifer doesn't seem to mind him at all".

Harry nodded and turned sorrowful eyes to Markel "He probably is a demon, but he led me here so he can't be that bad".

They finished eating in silence and sadly had to go inside earlier than expected "It's going to rain soon Markel, we better get the laundry inside".

And just as Harry had predicted not only fifteen minutes later it began to rain.

_DO NOT MIND ME I AM JUST A SCENE/P.O.V CHANGE_

Howl grimaced as he saw the death and destruction the war was bringing. Houses were set aflame and the earth was exploding from the bombs the enemy dropped. No town was left unharmed it seemed.

There had to be at least a hundred of the enemy's war ships attacking the area, if Howl didn't know better, he would have thought it was the apocalypse.

The battleships flew at one another, bombarding one another with missiles. Howl flew through the wreckage, only to be met with wizards from the other sides. Howl inwardly fumed, these wizards had sold themselves to their magic and were now trapped in monstrous forms.

They flew at him with a surprisingly speed and Howl found himself surrounded quickly. He smirked and flew right into them, causing them all to fall from the sky. He'd seen enough, and he quickly made his escape through the clouds right before the barrier closed.

This war was not going to end anytime soon.

**[A/N] Here it is! I told you guys I'd make it up to you! I love all the reviews and communities this has been added to. I've never had so much love for one story! Except for my FF7 story, but that ended once I took it down and put it back up after editing. How could one story go from 81 reviews to only 6?**

**If you could please check out my other stories, they need love as well ;.;**


	5. The bombing in the harbor

**[A/N] I am so sorry for not updating! I was stuck at my cousin's house from the 20th to the 5th; they really know how to be annoying brats even though they're two to three years older than me. I was lazy and I just wanted to play my Harvest Moon games so I put this off. Days turned into weeks and I thought that I had updated, but I hadn't.**

**Updates will be more recent now! Finals are over next week so I'll have free time! Yaaaay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle, J.K Rowling, Hayao Miyazaki, and Studio Ghibli do.**

Howl dragged his weary body back into the castle, his feet dripping ooze and possibly blood on the wood floor. He plopped into a chair before Calcifer and rested his feet on the fireplace.

His thoughts swarmed around him, this war was getting worse by the second. Bombs were imploding on farmlands and civilian houses. The sky was practically alit with fire every moment. Countless wizards were dying in the form of some unholy beast.

He chuckled, speaking of unholy beasts; Howl knew that he was running out of time. Each transformation left him more bird-like; soon he wouldn't be able to change back into his human form. Howl had only a small chance of his curse breaking.

Calcifer perked up and sent him a worrying glance "Howl, are you okay? I mean, you smell like fire...and death".

Howl groaned in response and tensed for a moment, slowly his body began rearranging itself back to his human form. His feathers retracted and his bird like appearance vanished. He flung his head backwards and breathed heavily, it took so much energy to revert back to human form. Just a few more times and he'd be finished; there would be no turning back.

Calcifer took this as a good time to voice his worries "You need to stop transforming as often as you do. Eventually you won't be able to change back."

The fire demon stretched his arms and grabbed a log, plopping it firmly in front of him, he grinned "I've got to admit, Harry's been an excellent caretaker. You see these logs? Harry always leaves them out for me when I'm close to running out."

Howl ignored him and brought his arms out of his coat, his eyes were downcast "This war is terrible. They've bombed from the southern coast to the northern border". He brought tired blue eyes to meet with Calcifer's worried ones "It's all in flames now".

Calcifer looked enraged "Let me guess, they used gunpowder didn't they? I can't stand that stuff!" Howl's face took on an amused look "My own kind attacked me today."

Calcifer looked confused "The Witch of the Waste?"

Howl shook his head "No, some mediocre wizards who turned themselves into beasts for the King."

The fire demon sighed "Those wizards are going to regret doing that. They'll never change back into humans."

Howl let out a dry laugh "After this war I doubt they'll ever remember being human".

"Wait a second…aren't you supposed to report to the King as well?"

Howl suddenly stood "I'm tired. Make some hot water for my bath." He began to walk away, leaving a confused Calcifer behind.

"What? Not again." Calcifer sighed, Howl always seemed to leave when the conversation became about_ him_. At this rate he'd never be able to get a word into that thick skull of his.

Howl opened the curtain that covered Harry's makeshift bed. His eyes rested on a silently sleeping Harry's face. He stared for a few seconds before the jumbled thoughts in his head became too much to bear. He felt a tightness in his chest, one that he hadn't experienced for a long time.

Harry's features were normal for once, his fangs were no longer protruding from his lips, his hair was no longer ratty and tangled, though it still retained it length. From the hand that he had seen Harry's claws were no more. He looked _peaceful_, it made Howl wonder, just what had this boy done to anger the Witch of the Waste so much that she would curse him with his gruesome demonic appearance?

Howl made his way to the bathroom and twisted the knobs to the bath, causing steaming hot water to burst from the pipes and into the tub.

Harry awoke with a gasp, quickly tying his hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get into his mouth or face and swiftly put on his spectacles. He then pulled back the curtain to his 'bedroom' and stared at Calcifer "Is Howl back?"

Calcifer nodded and groaned in annoyance "Yes. By the time he's done there will be no hot water left!"

The grumpy fire demon shoved another log into his mouth, geesh he'd need some more wood by the time Howl was done with his bath. He never understood why a grown man took such a long time in the bath of all places.

Harry cleverly disguised his demonic traits by donning a black button up shirt with a green bowtie, slim fitting black trousers, paper white gloves-in which his claws nearly ripped through-, and some **(1)**brown lace able shoes. He'd just have to refrain from smiling to hide his fangs.

He sighed, he really needed to get some new clothes, he looked like he was parading around wealth he didn't have. He cursed his grandfather for not buying him more fitting attire for an around the town stroll. He'd had a bit of trouble hiding his demonic traits, he'd gone to get his clothing tailored and when he'd reached out to shake a woman's hand she had noticed his nails and glared at him in disgust.

Harry was sure that if Howl's Castle wasn't everywhere at once, then that angry mob that had attacked Bellatrix Lestrange-the infamous disturbed woman of Porthaven-would have headed after him as well! It was bad enough when he had first reached the waste all those weeks ago...the farmer's wife wasn't as clueless as her husband thought and nearly ran at him with a pitchfork when her husband wasn't looking!

He noticed Markel following him out the door and inwardly sighed "Guess we're going grocery shopping now aren't we?" Markel only grunted and pulled his old man disguise on, he handed Harry a basket and practically pushed him out the door.

Harry wondered if he was ever this annoying when he was a child…

As Harry walked down the cobblestone street with Markel he was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. The ocean was glistening and the smell of salt reached his nose.

"Would you just look at the ocean? I've never seen it before! It's beautiful!"

Markel sent him a look that said 'Do you live under a rock?' "It always looks like that".

The docks were alive with fisherman docking and undocking their boats, women hustling and bustling around looking for a good deal on what they wanted to buy. A man in the distance shouted "Fish! Get your fresh fish!"

Seagulls sang and flew above the shops, stealing a fish or two when the merchant wasn't looking. The people here were so kind; there was always a sincere apology when he was bumped into. Which was _a lot_ of times.

Harry dragged Markel down to one of the vegetable stands, and was currently looking through the variety of potatoes they had. The man's baskets were full to the brim with carrots, onions, leeks, turnips, beets, lettuce, and tomatoes. Harry was sure that he had plenty more stashed away.

"I hate potatoes" Markel would input every few minutes. Not that Harry cared anyways, he loved potatoes, especially when they were baked or in stew.

Harry grabbed some of each vegetable that he wanted and nudged Markel in the side "Pay up."

"Thank you sir, have a nice day" He said to the merchant and received a "Come again." in reply.

They moved on to the fish stand, which held miniscule to gargantuan sized fish! One of them looked about the size of a dolphin, not that Harry had seen one, but from the books he'd read he guessed that it was about the size of one.

"All our fish were caught fresh this morning". Harry doubted that, he knew how merchants worked; they shoved the old fish on top so that it would be bought quicker and shoved the new fish underneath.

"I hate fish". Markel grunted, seemingly just to get under Harry's skin. Suddenly the people in the docks started to flock to the west area "One of our ships is in the harbor!" A man yelled.

The fish merchant looked startled and quickly turned to Harry "What happened? Sorry sir, but we're closed." before rushing towards the scene with everyone else.

Another man yelled "It looks like its on fire!" At this point everyone went ballistic and were shoving and pushing their way through the crowd.

"Looks like there's been a serious battle!"

"The ship, it's sinking!"

Harry saw in the distance a battered and beaten war ship barely tugging itself towards the dock. The sailors onboard where screaming and abandoning ship as quickly as possible. A few harbor ships helped the man get to land. Smoke was pouring from the ship like rain and Harry was surprised that it hadn't exploded yet.

"Come on Harry, I want to get a closer look!"

Harry shook his head, he'd seen enough war victims in his childhood, and he had no wish to see half dead men and men who wished that they had died in the battle.

"Let's go home, please". Harry offered and began to pull Markel towards him when he spotted one of the Witch of the Waste's henchmen! It was in plain sight dressed in its normal garb. It towered over everyone and it was a surprise that no one noticed it.

Harry pulled Markel out of it's lane of sight and gasped "Those fiends, they're here!"

"What?" Markel shouted

"Quiet down!" Harry scolded the boy "It's only a few feet away". When the henchman wandered out of sight Harry let out a breath of relief.

"He's gone; why didn't anyone notice him? It should be hard not to notice a black monster wearing a nobleman's clothes ". Harry closed his eyes in thought "Perhaps they were too busy watching the ship sink…"

Markel looked confused "What do you mean? Who was there?" Harry whispered "The Witch's Henchmen, this place obviously isn't safe anymore. We need to go home now."

Suddenly three large bombs exploded on the ocean top right next to the ship, Harry nearly screamed in surprise. The townsfolk were in utter chaos, they were running around screaming like cockroaches with their heads cut off.

"Look right there Harry! It's the enemy air ship!" Harry followed Markel's sight and found that the boy was correct, from the bowels of the airship papers were pouring out everywhere, each with a paragraph and a picture of the enemy's king.

Harry grabbed Markel and pushed through the crowd, wanting to get home more than ever now. They passed by a police officer shouting "Ignore the flyers, they're enemy propaganda!"

Harry rushed into the house and slammed the door shut as soon as Markel entered. He slid to the floor gasping for breath "Harry! Are you okay?" Markel asked, a concerned look flashing across his face.

"I'm fine, this war disgusts me though". Harry wondered what the hell this world was coming to.

**[A/N] AGH! I got so annoyed typing this, I still just want to play my Harvest Moon: Magical Melody on my Nintendo Gamecube. And then play Tree of Tranquility, Another Wonder Life, More friends from Mineral town, etc. This weekend I'll have to find some time to play Final Fantasy: Dirge of Cerberus, and then complete all my Devil May Cry games. Play my Kingdom Hearts games all over again-I have them all- AND THEN get my Sims Medieval to work…**

**The life of a female gamer is a hard one…**

**(1) Like Sophie's shoes at the beginning of the movie**


	6. Howl's New Hair Color

**[A/N] Hey there! Here comes the next chapter! And I'm a bit of a review addict so I'm a little upset that I have 53 favorites, 83 alerts, and only 35 reviews. ): You guys are holding out on me! I want to hear your opinion of my story! I know that you guys just want to read the next chapter, but the more reviews I get the more I can flail my arms around in joy and type!**

**Someone asked when the romance would start; I originally planned on doing basically what the movie did and put the romance near the end. But if you guys want it sooner then I might be able to work something out.**

**Unlike most of my stories this will be a fluffy romance with angst.**

**Harry's magic really comes into play in this chapter .**

**From that chapter on the story will take a sharp U-turn from the movie and enter the forbidden territory of my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or Harry Potter!**

Harry had sat down for barely even two seconds, when a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the area. A distraught Howl tumbled down the stairs-slamming into a wall in the process- in only a towel, clutching his hair as if he wanted to rip it right off his head!

"Harry! You've sabatoged me!" Howl lifted his hair and practically shoved it into Harry's shocked face "Look at what you've done to my hair!"

Look indeed, Howl was now sporting very bright orange hair; it reminded Harry of his childhood friends the Weasleys, except Howl wasn't covered in a disturbing amount of freckles. Harry would have appreciated the sight of a half-nude Howl, if said person wasn't having a fit at the moment.

"It looks nice?" Harry tried, that however was a VERY bad thing to say "It's hideous!" Howl shouted, spittle flying out of his mouth. Howl resembled a dog with rabies at this moment, and Harry could feel his fear rising.

"What have you done to me? How did you do this?" Howl screamed directly at an almost shivering in terror Harry.

How did he do this? Well, Harry remembered that as he was cleaning the bathroom a flash of white light had came out of nowhere and practically blown the shelf of hair and beauty supplies into the air, mixing them in the process! These things seemed to be happening a lot, mostly when Harry was experiencing an intense emotion of some sort.

"I-I don't know! Stop yelling at me! You can just dye it back for Pete's sake!"

"Impossible!" The orange haired man slumped into a chair and practically looked as if he wanted to die right then and there "Now I'm repulsive…"

As he was sitting there Harry began to notice Howl's hair change from Orange, to purple, to a deep raven black. Darker than Harry's hair color!

"Try looking at it now Howl" Harry urged "Black hair really suits you." Harry meant every word of it, Howl's new hair color made him more attractive than ever! But Harry wasn't as shallow as to be interested in Howl just for his appearance, although his personality wasn't exactly the greatest thing ever…

Howl's sobbing grew even louder and Harry nearly sighed in exasperation, but Howl's next choice of words stopped him right in his tracks "I give up; I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful…"

The room's atmosphere changed drastically, as the lights dimmed greatly and demonic shadows slithered along the walls. Ghostly wailing echoed throughout the room, growing louder and louder each second. The walls began to distort and Howl's own shadow began to twist and turn. The room then began shaking, and Harry somehow felt as if they were summoning the devil himself!

Calcifer looked as if he was going to faint in fear as the shadows began to crawl near him "Howl, stop it!"

"W-what's going on?" Harry screamed, fear gripping his heart like a snake choking its prey.

Markel answered him with "He's calling the spirits of darkness, he always does this when he gets really depressed about something. He's done this before when some girl dumped him."

In any other situation that would have been hilarious, but in Harry's case that only seemed to make matters worse.

Harry cautiously walked towards Howl, reaching out to give his shoulder a comforting rub "Howl you look fine. You're still handsome don't fret." However when his hand touched Howl's shoulder he recoiled back in fear, green ooze now covered his hand and was now spurting out of Howl's back and along his body.

Harry froze his eyes wide and mouth agape. Suddenly, a current of rage flooded through his body "Fine! So you think you've got it so bad? I've never once been seen as beautiful or handsome my entire life! And now look at me! I'm a hideous beast!" He rushed to the door and twisted the knob to the waste.

"I've had enough of this place and all of your drama!" And with that, Harry fled the room.

It was currently raining hard, and that only seemed to fit Harry's mood. Tears built up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he was stronger than that! A distant thumping reached his ears and he looked up to see Turnip Head holding an umbrella over him.

Harry felt his anger and sadness leave him in a rush, and he collapsed onto his knees once more. "Thank you, Turnip Head. At least someone here can be kind to me."

Markel came rushing from the castle and latched onto Harry's arm "Harry, get back inside, we need your help! Howl's in trouble!"

Harry calmly nodded and followed Markel back inside the castle, he wasn't surprised to see that the green ooze and traveled across the room and was now seconds away from drowning Calcifer.

"Howl, cut it out! I'm gonna drown!" Calcifer turned to Harry with a crazed look on his face "Harry, help him, please do something!"

Harry walked up the entryway stairs and slowly reached Howl, he smiled "Such drama". A frantic Markel clutched his arm again "Is he dead?" The emerald eyed teen shook his head "Of course not. He's just throwing a tantrum. Come on give me a hand". Harry rolled up his sleeves and gently began to lift Howl, with the help of Markel of course.

Harry heaved him up the stairs and ordered Markel to get a bath running. The ebony haired teen immediately realized that the towel Howl had been wearing, was…well currently on the floor.

His face flushed a deep crimson as he entered the bathroom and lowered a completely nude Howl into the bath. Markel left the room-much to Harry's displeasure-immediately after.

Bathing Howl was both disturbing, and exciting. For one, he finally got to feel the contours of his employers body, and two he saw his employer_ naked_ once again. Harry was pretty much convinced that he would be scarred for life. It wasn't taboo to be in sexual relations with a man, but it wasn't accepted often either.

So Harry was faced with the fact that Howl might not accept him, or even tolerate him for the matter. He could be tossed aside like yesterday's garbage, or manipulated like a puppet. Neither option was something that Harry wanted.

Harry sighed, when did his life become so difficult? He could go and tell Howl that he was interested in the opposite sex and see what happens. Or he could say nothing. It wasn't like he could go and pronounce his 'love' to Howl yet. He still didn't know how he truly felt.

Was this love, or lust?

**[A/N] Here's the chapter! And so soon! Only took me six days to update this time! Oh you must be so proud of me! Expect new chapters every weekend! Cause that's when I'll be posting them! Please read and review, and remember the fiftieth reviewer gets a special prize!**


	7. Meeting Madam Sullivan

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter as promised! I've been waiting all week to write it! I hope you guys like this chapter! Because Madam Sullivan is making a guest appearance!**

**This chapter takes a huge turn from the movie, so there will be a lot of different things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle, and I probably never will.**

Harry entered Howl's bedroom for the second time today; the first was when he had to dress-with poor enthusiasm- and lay a sleeping Howl into his bed. He was met with the most stunning sight he'd ever seen, Howl was laying on his back with his sleek and shining ebony hair sprawled out behind him.

He was wearing an elegant, white nightshirt, and the oriental style covers that surrounded his bed showed only his chest. Harry felt as if he were in a daze and soon found himself yearning to touch the man before him.

Harry silently walked up to Howl and gazed at his sleeping face, he felt an uncontrollable urge to place his lips on the others. So, without disturbing Howl from his sleep he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself so that he was hovering over Howl. He slowly lowered himself and pressed his lips against the sleeping mans.

It took all of his willpower to not moan in pleasure, Howl's lips were soft like silk, and tasted honey. He felt himself craving more, and just as he was about to grant himself that, the odd looking chime-consisting of several gems and wire- hanging above Howl's bed began to spin and make a distinct ringing noise.

Howl's eyes snapped open and his body quickly fell forward, causing Harry to fall off the bed harshly. "The Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle!" He yelled, and Harry wondered if he'd even seen Harry above him assaulting his lips just moments before.

"She is?" Harry asked, getting back on his feet. Howl nodded sullenly, falling back onto his bed once more.

Harry took this time to examine the room he was in, it looked like an antique shop had thrown up on it, traveled to the past, and then thrown up on it once more! It seemed as if Howl was a hoarder of childhood possessions. By the looks of it, it wasn't a very healthy past time. Mentally healthy of course.

The room was covered in trinkets, puppets, old children's toys, Victorian clothes, vases filled to the brim with blooming flowers, musical instruments, books, drapes, hanging ornaments, suspicious looking black feathers, and the strangest looking magical items.

Harry felt a rush of energy flow through him, and was shocked. He felt that just being in this room made him more powerful than ever, but in what? He also noticed Howl staring at him strangely, and he blushed. Howl beckoned him closer and Harry complied albeit hesitantly.

"I don't have much time left…" Harry's mind immediately connected that to Howl dying and he nearly blew a gasket "What? You mean you're going to die! Soon? Why the hell didn't you think of telling me?"

Howl stared at a fuming Harry in shock; could he not see the numerous objects orbiting around him? In fact, how the hell was he even doing that? Howl scrunched his eyes and looked closely; he could see the threads of magic weaving around the boy's body, like a snake. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock, how did he not notice this sooner?

This boy had an extremely powerful core if he didn't hone it and learn how to control it then he could end up killing everyone in the castle!

"Harry! Calm down, I was talking about how I am required to report to the king in a few hours! I am not dying!"

Several loud THUNKS were heard as everything that was floating around Harry suddenly came crashing down "Oh…" Harry muttered "I'm…err…sorry?" He looked towards the ground and noticed a broken grandfather's clock at his feet "How'd this get here?"

Howl sighed in exasperation, how dense was this boy? Had he completely ignored the resonating THUNKS that had occurred only moments ago?

Harry rubbed his head in confusion before looking back at Howl "So why aren't you getting ready to see the king then?"

"I'm not going, he wants me to participate in a war that I want nothing to do with. And my old teacher Madam Sullivan will be there and I know she'll do anything to get me either back in her clutches, or in the gallows."

Harry's eyes widened "Really? But won't the king send his men after you for insubordination? He could have you killed for this!"

Howl's expression became sullen "I know…but it's a risk I'm willing to take…unless…" He took a few moments to look at Harry closely.

Harry raised a brow "Unless what?"

Howl smirked "I just had the most brilliant idea! You could go to the palace for me and pretend you're my brother! You could tell Madam Sullivan herself that you think I'm useless and would be no help at all to the war!"

Harry nearly chocked on his own saliva "Wait what? First off I'd never agree to something like this, and secondly wouldn't Madam Sullivan know that I'm not your brother?"

Howl's eyes shone with fierce determination "But that's just it! We look similar enough-despite your demonic features-, and Madam Sullivan knows nothing of my personal life! Only the basics! Come on Harry, I know we haven't interacted much, but could you please do this for me? My life is on the line right now!"

Harry sighed and consented "All right I'll do it; you're ever the manipulative bastard aren't you? Should I don my Sunday's best?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Howl nodded and shooed him out of the room "Hurry! You have only a few hours!"

When Harry was gone he sighed in relief and unconsciously licked his lips, wait…why did his lips taste so strange?

He put it off for another day; he couldn't help but wonder what to do now with Harry. He knew he had a magical gift, and Madam Sullivan would probably notice as well. He'd have to keep an eye on him, and maybe when the time was right teach him how to master it.

* * *

><p>Harry was dressed like a true gentleman; with his elegant attire he knew that he could do this! Plus Howl had added a few things here and there. The emerald eyed teen was just about to pull the door open when he was suddenly pulled into a hard, warm, and muscular chest.<p>

A beautiful silver ring with a purple gem in the middle was slipped onto his pointer finger; Harry looked up to see Howl gazing at him. "This will help you get home safely, don't worry though, I'll be there with you in disguise".

He turned Harry around a placed a chaste kiss on his hand before pushing him out the door "Thank you for this Harry."

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived at the palace he was surprised to see two blob men carrying a rickshaw like contraption. He wasn't that surprised however, when the Witch of the Waste herself poked her fat head through the curtain.<p>

"Why hello there demon-boy, I hadn't expected to see you here. How has Howl been treating you?" She said with fake concern. Harry didn't even want to know how she knew he was with Howl.

"He's been treating me like dirt and forcing me to clean up after himself, a grown man!"

The witch laughed "That's good, so what brings you to the royal palace?"

"I'm job hunting; I'm tired of being treated like a slave, what about yourself?"

The witch's tone took on an arrogant air as she spoke "I was summoned here by the king himself, he must have finally realized how good of an asset I would be. Have fun job hunting demon-boy" And she was out of sight in seconds.

Harry growled "Pompous twat, invited by the king my arse! She probably forgot to pay her taxes!"

He was delighted however, when he saw her contraption fall apart as she was forced to walk up at least sixty stairs all by herself. He passed by her quickly and chuckled "Aww does the poor thing need a hand? I'm sorry, but I don't want my claws to pierce your fair skin so I can't help."

He easily reached the top of the stairs, and smirked in triumph. The witch, however, was only on the tenth step. "Come on now!" He jeered "Are you a witch or aren't you?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, panting for breath and sweating like a pig "Next time I'll turn you stupid too!"

Harry scoffed and waved her away, before walking into the palace and being escorted straight to Madam Sullivan herself, by now he was beginning to wonder where Howl was.

He entered what seemed to be an extremely large room surrounded by greenhouses, in the center an old woman sat on a red throne, with dozens of blond children as her servants. "I see you've finally arrived Mr. Pendragon".

**[A/N] I know a rather unexpected cliffhanger. I'm so sorry for not having this up earlier! So sorry, that I stayed up until three in the morning on a school night just to type this up for you guys! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. The Proposition

**[A/N] Hey there! I'm so excited for this chapter; it was on my mind almost everyday after school! Also, I won't be updating every weekend for two weeks because of Theatre, I'm working on the set and I'm ushering next week. Then after that I must audition for the 'Grimm Brothers Fairytales' and must have a monologue constructed, thankfully I got my monologue from Final Fantasy Advent Children, it's when Kadaj 'preaches' to the kids with Geostigma in the Forgotten City. I performed it for my Finals and got lots of encouragement and praise.**

**I'm trying out for my track team, my Physical Education teacher insisted that I try out. Apparently I have enough skill to become the track star, sadly I busted my knee but I still Ran/Jumped faster than the kids in my class :/ It's kind of sad really. So I won't be updating as often if I make the team.**

**Things are getting interesting now! I hope you're all excited! Because things get EPIC. And don't worry, Madam Sullivan isn't OOC, she's plotting something that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle, and I probably never will. I only own my freakishly long legs T^T**

Harry politely bowed to the elder woman "It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Sullivan; I apologize for my brother's absence. He's been putting off his duties for some time now".

Madam Sullivan nodded and gestured towards the lone chair in the room "How sad. Please, take a seat."

Harry obliged immediately, and sat across from the intimidating older woman. "Let us get back to the topic of your brother shall we? How has he been?"

Harry smiled "He's been fine, a few loose ends he had to tie up if you know what I mean." Madam Sullivan chuckled, and Harry wondered why Howl was so afraid of her, she seemed like such a charming woman!

"I see, I foolishly thought he would arrive today. For you see Mr. Pendragon, your brother was one of my most talented and skilled protégés." She sighed "I had hoped for him to replace me when I retired. But, alas, it was not to be."

Harry nodded his head in sympathy "Oh…I didn't know…"

Madam Sullivan turned calculating eyes towards Harry "Howl never mentioned having a brother, do you know why?"

Harry's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers "He's very secretive about his personal life; he thought that if you knew anything about him you'd use it against him. Although I haven't the slightest idea why, you seem like such a charming person."

The elder woman laughed and waved her hand "Flattery will get you nowhere my dear boy. Does your brother know that since he has failed to obey his contract to the king he will be arrested on sight?"

The emerald eyed teen nodded "Indeed he does, he's sent me here to work something out. He's too much of a coward to do it himself."

A sly grin appeared on Madam Sullivan's face "Yes, yes, a deal perhaps? I am in need of a new apprentice…perhaps you would agree to becoming my new protégé?"

Harry gaped at her before bursting out into rather eccentric laughter "You're kidding right? You need an apprentice that can use magic, and I certainly can't do that."

Madam Sullivan suddenly leaned forward "Oh but you can Mr. Pendragon. You just don't know how to utilize it correctly."

Harry stared at her in shock, what the bloody hell was she talking about? He couldn't possess the ability to use magic…right? It was absurd! But then again…strange things _had_ been happening around him, and things tended to explode or fall when his emotions were at their strongest.

The raven haired teen clutched his head in confusion. No…No…NO! It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! He was a normal boy who had a malevolent curse placed onto him. He couldn't use magic; Madam Sullivan was just going bonkers in her old age…yes that's right! The poor old woman was losing her mind!

As if reading his mind Madam Sullivan said "Calm yourself, everything I say is true. Come here and I shall show you." Harry obeyed and strode forward, nearly knocking over the chair in his haste.

The aging woman grasped his hands and looked him straight in the eye "I want you to picture something you love the most, something that brings you joy and happiness. Imagine all those happy thoughts flowing into your fingertips. If you can accomplish this then you will understand what I mean."

Harry did as he was told, images of his parents flooded through his mind, but what shocked him the most was when an image of a sleeping Howl stayed in place in his mind. He focused more and more on the emotions he felt around him and began to notice his fingers tingling and warming up.

He opened his eyes-when had he closed them?- and was shocked to see an ethereal image of a stag staring him straight in the eye. The Stag was tall and proud, with large antlers and a commanding stature.

It snorted before slowly fading away piece by piece. Harry felt his cheeks become wet and realized that he had been crying. His father had loved Stags, and had shared that love of the graceful animal with his wife and child.

Harry remembered the stories his dad would tell him, of how a giant white Stag had saved his life once, when he had wandered too far into the forest when he was a child. Harry wiped the tears from his face and pulled his hands away from Madam Sullivan's.

"W-what was that?" He whispered his voice cracking.

The white haired woman gave him an intense stare "That was a visual projection of your positive emotions. Most wizards would call it a Patronus. Now do you see, you do possess the ability and will to use magic?"

Harry hung his head and sighed, he was so confused. He'd spent half his life joking and scoffing over the existence of witches and wizards, only to be one himself...

Madam Sullivan grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back towards herself "So Mr. Pendragon, what is your answer? Will you become my apprentice or let your brother hang in the gallows?"

Harry raised his head and said…

**[A/N] I am the worst person ever I know, leaving you on cliffhangers almost every chapter! I wonder what Harry will do now that he knows that he's a wizard. Read and Review to find out! Sorry if this has grammatical errors or anything like that, it's currently 4:27 a.m. and my brain is fried from reading. Also, Madam Sullivan calls Harry 'Mr. Pendragon' because she doesn't know his first name, and it's rude to address someone by their first name if you've only known them for a few minutes.**


	9. Surprise Guest

**[A/N] Hey there, sorry for the delay. But we got a new hamster last week and WHOOPDIE FUCKING DO it DIED on Valentine's Day. Then I had auditions for my Talent Show and the Theatre One Acts. I made it in the play, but sadly freshmen were not allowed in the talent show that year. I play the role of Medea from '**_**Medea'**_. **Apparently I killed my two young children and appear onstage with them in my hands ;.; that's what I get I guess for auditioning with Kadaj's monologue.**

**I've got a lot of stress building up, because to my surprise I've been recommended for IB classes throughout my Junior and Senior year. Bleh, too much for a freshman such as myself to take.**

**So yeah, sorry for the delay! But here's the new chapter! It probably sucks more than the original because my ass of a computer deleted it.**

**I JUST REALIZED THAT MADAM SULLIVAN IS ACTUALLY SULIMAN. Keep that in mind, but I'm too lazy to change it so Sullivan it shall stay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle.**

"Not in a million years!" Harry shouted, his voice now full to the brim with confidence. Who the devil did this woman think she was to assume that he'd give in just like that?

Madam Sullivan scowled before slowly curving her lips upwards "Such a selfish little boy aren't you? You're brother is going to hang all because you were too selfish to become my apprentice. I do wonder how you will live with yourself."

Harry however, continued to surprise her once again by laughing "You've become quite pig-headed in your old age haven't you? Do you honestly believe Howl to be so weak that your pathetic excuse of a military could catch him? You taught him yourself didn't you? So basically you're saying that you're so awful at teaching that your top student could be caught by a dunderhead!"

Madam Sullivan became tight-lipped as she glared daggers at the boy in front of her. Suddenly, a brilliant idea formed in her mind and she smirked "Ah, but if the military can't catch him then I assume that I'll have to take over the job myself?"

The raven haired boy in front of her looked concerned for a second. Madam Sullivan relished in the look of helplessness that flashed across his face. But she was angered once more as a cocky grin took its place.

"Howl has been evading both Kings and the Witch of The Waste herself, what makes you think that you could do any better?"

Madam Sullivan chuckled "But I now know his weakness while they did not."

Harry raised a brow in response "Oh really? What's his weakness then? I'm dying to know." His sarcastic remark was enough to irritate her even more. So much that she felt the need to tell him just to wipe that cocky grin off his face.

"You."

"What?" Harry replied looking honestly confused for once.

"You heard me, you are his weakness. And he will soon find that to be his downfall."

Just as Harry was about to reply a loud whirring noise grew in volume until Harry was nearly forced to cover his ears. He looked towards the giant glass windows and was shocked to see the King himself getting off of a strange Air-bike with motor wings.

A young blond haired boy calmly walked towards the glass windows and opened a door for the king to enter through.

An over-confident ginger with a ridiculous looking mustache wearing regulation military clothes practically waltzed through the door.

Harry had to cover his mouth just to keep the barrage of giggles inside. The man looked ridiculous! Wearing a green military shirt adorned with medals, with only white leggings, boots, and a ridiculous hat.

"Your majesty." Madam Sullivan acknowledged bowing her head slightly in respect.

"As you were" The King replied before asking "So then, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, so kind of you to ask." The elderly woman replied looking as calm as ever.

Harry for one had no idea what was going on, and couldn't find the right opportunity to ask.

"Thought I'd drop by, rather than sit through a dull war meeting." The King nonchalantly said, as if missing a crucial war meeting meant nothing to him. Harry couldn't contain his scoff, and was glad that the King didn't seem to notice.

"Who are your guests?" The King asked, and suddenly Harry wished he'd never assumed that the King wasn't paying attention.

"This is Howl's younger brother Mr. Pendragon."

"Ah." The King replied "Thanks for coming, but I've decided not to use magic to win this war." Harry found himself having to hold back a rude retort. So he just now realized that using magic was bad? What an idiot! And this man was supposed to be their King of all people! Who the hell was letting all these idiots take important political roles?

"We have tried using Madame Sullivan's magic to shield our palace from the enemy's bombs. But then the bombs just fall on civilians' homes instead. That's the problem with magic." He turned to Madam Sullivan and inquired "Right, Sullivan?"

She turned calculating eyes towards the King and instead answered "You're so eloquent today, Your Majesty."

A sudden and rather annoying noise made its way into the room, and Harry's head nearly blew up when he saw a complete copy of the King stroll into the room shouting "SULLIVAN!"

Did the King have a twin? Harry doubted it.

The King's double walked right up to Madam Sullivan, thrusted a paper into her face while exclaiming "I've got my new battle plan! This time we're going to beat them to a pulp!" He turned, and instead of acting out in rage and shock once he spotted his double, the idiot just began to laugh!

"Sullivan that's the best double you've made of me yet!" He turned and headed out of the room "Keep up the good work."

Once the King had finally left Madam Sullivan smirked and said "So nice to see you again, Howl."

Harry nearly fell over in shock. Howl was here disguised as the King? Oh Merlin what had he gotten himself into?

"You're looking well, Madam Sullivan."

Sullivan cocked her head "Rather weak disguise, didn't I teach you better?"

Howl bowed slightly "I'm not trying to fight you."

A distinct buzzing entered Harry's ears-much to his displeasure- and he was shocked to see a normal looking Howl dressed as the King was enter his vision. He blushed when Howl grabbed his shoulder and pulled him flush against his body.

"I kept my oath, I reported when summoned. Now my brother and I will take our leave."

Madam Sullivan's face changed into that of a malevolent demon's as she cackled "I'm afraid not."

She lifted her staff and practically broke the floor when she pushed it down. The room began to look like a jungle and Harry nearly fainted when she conjured a giant wave to practically drown them all!

As the wave crashed upon them, Harry was surprised to find that he couldn't feel it. He opened his eyes-when had he closed them?-and saw that they now were floating over what appeared to be a jungle. At least that's what Harry thought he was looking at it from a bird's eye view so he really couldn't tell.

Howl clutched Harry's shoulder tighter and with a commanding voice spoke "Whatever you do…Don't look down." Harry nodded and instead chose to look at Madam Sullivan. Who at the moment looked like a cat that had caught the canary.

"It's time to show your 'brother' what you really are, Howl."

Shooting stars began to randomly cascade through the sky and Harry found himself shutting his eyes quickly as they all nearly came in contact with him.

The stars exploded and made a tinkling noise as they left. Harry cracked open his eyes a bit just to find that they were trapped in a circle of stars that were now growing arms and legs.

The stars joined hands and began to circle around them chanting in an ancient language _'Swallower of the sacred star_

_Who hides behind a human mask_

_Return to your cursed form_

_Humanity gone at last'_** (1)**

An inhuman moaning echoed inside the room, and Harry looked up to find that Howl was slowly turning into a beast! Feathers sprouted all over his face, and his hands and feet look on a bird-like appearance. Giant wings erupted from his back and Harry found himself wishing he were back in his little book store.

Harry looked ahead just in time to see Madam Sullivan preparing to stab Howl with her now glowing staff. Harry began repeatedly slapping Howl while shouting "Stop it you fool! Can't you see that it's a trap?"

Madam Sullivan launched her weapon and Harry prepared himself for the killing blow…

Which never came, Harry felt himself soaring higher and higher and realized that Howl was flying them out of the room. And into the freaking ceiling "AHHHH!" He screamed just as they burst through the glass.

**[A/N] Woot Woot! Exciting chapter wasn't it? Also, the chant thing. I made it up, I honestly have no idea what they say in the movie since it doesn't appear on the subtitles. So I made this up myself! I really hope no one steals it from me without my permission :/**

**Next chapter should be up shortly! SHOUTOUT TO MY FIFTIETH REVIEWER YOUR REQUESTED STORY WILL START WHEN THIS STORY ENDS**.


	10. Escaping Fate

**[A/N] Three cheers to the next chapter! HIP HIP HOORAY! I've been practicing two dances that I have to perform with my friend at Anime Day Vegas for the dance competition. I really want that seventy five dollars and trophy. Plus we've been planning our cosplays.**

**She'll be Matryoshka Luka and I'll be Matryoshka Akaito. We're so cheap that we're going to spray paint our hair pink (for her) and red (for me). And I've been saving up money to pre-reg and buy some shit while there.**

**My dad wants me to move to Portugal in November for two years so that was a big shock to me. But it sounds fun. Plus I'll be able to go anywhere in Europe and finally go to the conventions in England.**

**So yeah I've been a bit busy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle.**

Glass shards flew everywhere as they broke through the ceiling and Harry was lucky to not be cut by any of them. He looked up and was met with a smiling Howl holding his waist tightly. The sun shone brightly above them as they soared through the air.

Howl seemed to have returned to normal minus the large ebony wings protruding out of his back. Harry concentrated for a bit and squealed when his own wings came forward. One of the benefits of the Witch's curse he presumed.

Howl slowly began to retract his wings and Harry did the same. Until Howl stopped him of course. Once they were safely on the ground Howl brushed a hand through Harry's wings. "I need you to do something for me." Howl muttered, seemingly enraptured with Harry's cursed wings.

Harry cocked his head and shuddered from the pleasant feeling Howl's caresses gave him "What?"

The blue eyed man looked him dead in the eye "I need you to fly back to the castle and wait for me there. The ring I gave you will gui-."

He was interrupted by the sound of whirring machines and shouting men coming from behind them. Harry felt his insides clench in fear. If they were caught they'd be hung for sure. And Harry wasn't ready to face the gallows yet, or a piercing spear through the heart courtesy of Madame Sullivan.

Howl grabbed Harry and began to run "I can cast an invisibility spell on you but it will only last for five minutes. Make those minutes last while I hold them off. You really helped me there Harry. I would have never had the courage to face her myself without you."

Harry looked appalled "Howl no! You can't take them all by yourself! You'll get yourself killed! Stop being so arrogant and dogmatic!" Harry felt conflicted and frustrated. Why didn't Howl ever listen to him? He was going to get himself killed he just knew it!

Howl turned and smirked at him "Watch me."

And in a flash of motion Howl had grabbed the air-craft he'd arrived in and led their pursuers in the opposite direction.

Harry sighed and looked at his toes. Hold on a sec! His toes! He could see through his toes! _'Howl must have cast the spell already…' _Harry mused as he flapped his wings a few times. A bright light emitted from the ring he wore and Harry smiled as it pointed North-East.

Harry began sprinting until he felt he'd gained enough speed for flight. He hovered in the air for a moment before soaring through the skies and in the direction of the castle.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came and Harry grew weary. It had begun to rain several hours ago and Harry's wings were taking it badly. He felt heavy and cold. And he wished he'd dressed in warmer clothes.<p>

The ring still shone brightly and the emerald eyed teen knew that if he didn't get into the castle soon he'd be dead by morning.

* * *

><p>Madame Sullivan smirked as she watched her boy-servant pull her staff out of the ornate chair. She'd have to get a new one eventually.<p>

One of them offered her a drink, Philip was his name she assumed. "No not now." And she waved him off. Another approached her and handed her her staff. This one's name was Thomas wasn't it? She could never remember anyways. "Thank you. That was the most fun I've had in ages."

She sighed-in a satisfied way mind you-and slumped into her chair "I supposed Howl thinks he's evaded me." She glanced at her staff and laughed "Ha ha, that boy certainly behaved more like a lover than a brother."

* * *

><p>Forty soldiers-both in separate areas-searched cities high and low for 'The Great Wizard Jenkins' and 'The Wizard Pendragon' to no avail.<p>

They kicked down the doors of both establishments bayonets ready to shoot on sight. Or rather _stab_ and shoot on sight.

"Sir he's not here!" A lower ranking soldier shouted to his commanding officer. The general's face reddened in anger "Search high and low for him! I won't rest until we have his head!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The general sighed and rubbed his face. The shop was entirely empty, as if no one had ever lived there. It just looked like a crumbling old abandoned home.

* * *

><p>Harry rejoiced when he saw the castle in the distance. "It's coming to meet me!" He shouted feeling a great weight lifted off of him.<p>

As the castle drew nearer Harry began to retract his wings and made a rather fabulous entry into the castle if I do say so myself.

Markel greeted him with a hug that could suck the life out of him "Harry! You're back! Where's Master Howl?"

Harry smiled at the boy and embraced him tightly "He'll be here soon don't you worry."

"Are you hurt?" Harry shook his head "No I'm fine."

Markel smiled in a way only a child could as he said "I missed you."

Harry felt tears build up in the corner of his eyes as he pulled the boy closer "I missed you to. Thanks for coming to meet me."

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the house as everyone was asleep. When the distinct tapping of footsteps reached Calcifer's senses. He opened his eyes to see black blood pooling on the floor in the shape of a bird's claw.<p>

He gasped and whispered harshly "This is bad Howl! You've gone too far!"

A ghostly, faded out, grey outline of Howl ignored the fire demon and stopped as it passed Harry's bed. A clawed finger caressed the boys face before withdrawing and heading upstairs.

Harry awoke with a start to the sound of the stairs creaking "I wonder if that's Howl…"

Harry decided to investigate and nearly screamed as he saw all the blood coating the floor. A lone feather rested in a puddle and he gingerly picked it up only for it to burst into flames and turn to dust.

Harry drew his hand back in fear and quickly rushed to find a candle. Once he found one he lit it with an unknowing Calcifer and began his trek upstairs.

As Harry passed through the hallway-ignoring the bloody footprints-he felt an eerie feeling pass through him. He stopped by Howl's door and muttered "Howl…"

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. What he saw haunted him for the rest of his life…

**[A/N] YOU HATE ME YEAH I KNOW. Leaving you with a cliffy like that! How scandalous of me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, if you have any ideas for another story that I should write then please tell me. I need more ideas ;.;**

**Don't worry 50th reviewer. I've started on your request story already. I'll post it when this story is over. Which will be very soon.**


	11. The Beast

**[A/N] Hey there. I'm not sorry for being late because I was at the most amazing wedding ever. I got to work the music and pin money to my Aunt's dress during her first dance (It's a family tradition) Then I drank and drank and drank some more! Non-alcoholic sparkling white grape wine of course. Then some of the kids and I burned everything we could find in the bonfire. It was so fun and amazing. So don't blame me for not updating, because you probably wouldn't either.**

**Also, I'm somewhat sorry for using dialogue from the movie but it's beneficial to the plot. If I changed it the whole plot would be thrown out of whack and you'd have a crack!fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle. I do however own my 'I don't give a fuck so shut up' attitude.**

The room looked like hell…literally. Harry nearly vomited from the stench. The once beautiful room was torn apart. Decorations were torn and scattered across the floor while instruments hung from the ceiling. The room itself didn't even look like a room anymore!

It looked like what a rabbit would live in. Complete with tunnels and everything. It literally looked as if it were dug from the ground. But Harry knew that couldn't be true…they were living in a steel beast! That was made entirely of wood and metal.

It was horrifying and Harry truly hoped that he was dreaming. But it was for naught when he heard a raspy groan emit from one of the tunnels to his left.

"I wonder if that's Howl…" Harry muttered to himself as he forced his shaky legs to carry him into the tunnel.

The tunnel was dark and damp with countless dolls and fabrics protruding out of the ground. Harry cursed as the hand of a doll snagged onto his night-shirt causing it to tear slightly in the process.

The groaning grew louder the further he went and Harry could feel fear churning inside his stomach. His instincts screamed at him to flee but a tiny voice in his mind urged him onward as if it were the most important thing he could do in the world.

A sudden burst of light startled Harry and caused him to drop his candle. Harry assumed he had reached the end of the tunnel. A monstrous beast lay sleeping-or so he thought-before him and Harry felt the urge to approach it.

The beast before him looked like a mutated crow with blue feathers. It's body was large and it's face was shaped like a muzzle. It's eyes were covered by its feathers and it's teeth were long and sharp like a saber tooth's.

He sat beside it and began stroking its feathers "Howl…is that you?" He whispered.

The creature shifted and shuddered Harry assumed he was hurt "Are you alright? You look like you're in pain…"

Harry scooted closer to 'Howl' "Go away…" A deep voice muttered echoing inside the tunnel.

Harry's face contorted into that of rage as he yelled "No! I won't leave until this curse of yours is broken! Don't even try to stop me!"

In a furious rage he wrapped his arms around the beast and hugged it tightly "I won't let you do this alone…I won't let you die."

The beast chuckled "What makes you think you can help me? You…You can't even break your own curse!"

The beast shook Harry off and stood spreading its wings preparing for flight.

"Howl you don't understand!" Harry yelled as he stood once more "I love you!"

The beast froze and turned to Harry it's eyes full of sadness and remorse "You're to late…" and with that it disappeared in a flash leaving a torrent of feathers falling through the air.

"Howl!" Harry screamed as he fell to his knees and sobbed "Howl…"

* * *

><p>The sound of rushing water reached Harry's ears as he woke up in a flash. '<em>What…what was that?'<em> He wondered as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

He chanced a look towards the stairs and shuddered before turning towards Calcifer.

"Howl just arrived didn't he?"

He received a nod in response "Yeah, and he looks horrible! If you don't hurry up and find a way to fix this spell then he's in big trouble. Howl's running out of time. You do realize this don't you?"

Harry sighed and nodded "I know, I know…He's turning into a monster isn't he?"

Calcifer looked away "I can't tell you the details of the curse. You should know this by now…"

Harry turned skeptical eyes on Calcifer "Oh really? Madame Sullivan told me some disturbing things about Howl you see…"

Calcifer crossed his 'arms' and gave him a look that clearly said _'Go on'_.

"Tell me everything you know!" Harry shouted, slamming his hands over both sides of Calcifer.

"Sorry but that's confidential information. My lips are sealed."

Harry smirked "But what if I dumped a bucket of cold water on you?"

Calcifer looked as if that was the most scandalous thing he'd ever heard "Hey! If you drown me then Howl will die too!"

Harry 'humphed' and stormed upstairs to sulk…and possibly convince Markel to let him sleep in his room.

-Line Break-

Daybreak was approaching as Harry stood outside the castle, his trusty friend Turnip head right beside him. "We're going to need a lot of courage…"

The perils that would come in the future would be the hardest things they'd ever experience. Harry knew this as a fact. They'd have to be prepared…least they fail in the end.

* * *

><p>Harry was simply sitting at the dinner table enjoying his breakfast with Markel when suddenly the thundering sound of Howl racing down the stairs reached his ears.<p>

"Oh bloody hell what did he do now?" Harry muttered darkly.

"Master Howl!" Markel exclaimed running from the table to hug his leg "You're back!"

Harry turned his eyes away and muttered "I'm glad you're back."

Howl turned gleeful eyes towards Harry as he said "We've got a lot of work to do!"

"Why?" Harry asked a curious expression on his face.

"We're moving!"

**[A/N] *Sobs uncontrollably* WHY? WHY CAN'T I END A CHAPTER WITHOUT A CLIFFY? Oh and serious question here. Should I write Harry and Howl getting it on or should I leave this as a fluffy romance that's rated T?**

**Sorry this is so short. But i've got a sleepover with one of my friends tommorrow and my other friend just got dumped for my sleepover friend :/**

**It's up to you guys… Next chapter should be up next week! Or maybe sooner!**


	12. Moving Time!

**[A/N] Hey there! Sorry for the delay once again. My friend had horrible relationship problems with her boyfriend who turned out to be a player and manwhore. So I stayed at her house with her for a few days before he broke up with her. **

**Then my Theatre had our annual Thespian State Conference where all these other schools came. I had a really great time! It was like a convention but for Theatre!**

**So during that time I learned Ballroom dancing and Salsa dancing as well as many other things including fencing and how to handle javelins and bow staffs. I also met the friend of my dreams…Though I was to shy to talk to him. **

**He literally looked like a mixture of Walter and Alucard from Hellsing and dressed like them as well. He had Alucard's glasses and Walter's attire AND MAGNIFICENT LONG BROWN HAIR. HE WAS SO AMAZING AND I WAS TO SHY TO TALK TO HIM. But I did take his picture…He will forever be in my heart and memories ;.;**

**The story is almost over! About three or more chapters and I'm finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle**

"Moving? When the hell was this decided?" Harry muttered as he cleaned the table of all the crumbs and stains from breakfast. Howl appeared to have super human hearing when he replied "Madam Sullivan is hot on our trail. It's just too much of a risk to stay."

Harry nodded and grabbed a dish cloth and soap as he began to hand wash the dishes. Markel practically jumped with joy as he said "Yeah! I'm sick and tired of being out here in the middle of nowhere."

Harry shook his head in exasperation "And how exactly are we going to move? This metal deathtrap isn't the most inconspicuous thing out there you know?"

Howl clapped Harry on the shoulder and winked "That's where magic comes in handy."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled "If you say so…" before putting down the dish cloth and putting the food away. Howl somehow kept it all from rotting…Harry assumed it was magic and wondered if he'd ever learn how to do magic as well.

Harry chuckled at the thought, maybe just maybe.

* * *

><p>The clattering of the little red box on wheels echoed outside. Howl was currently pulling a plastic red box crudely attached to wheels that poured out chalk. The raven haired man seemed intent on drawing some sort of circle. It was probably an alchemist circle or something like that.<p>

The grassy area around him seemed peaceful and calm. It seemed that Howl must have been planning this for some time now.

When Howl was finished he dusted off his hands, he glanced up at Harry-who was currently watching him from inside the castle and smiled before waving. Harry of course scoffed at him before waving back.

Oh Harry, he just knew how to brighten up everyone's day with his snarky remarks and hilarious expressions. Howl wondered what expression he'd make if he kissed him. The thought made him laugh. Ha! That wouldn't happen until a very long time Howl assumed.

Harry just didn't seem to be catching onto his subtle flirting and whatnot. But no matter he'd win the boy's heart when all of this madness was over. That is…if he was still human and if he could wait that long.

The giant chalk drawing he'd drawn was a circle with a line down the middle and a triangle in the center of that line. The triangle was split in three parts and the circle was also split but in four various sizes.

"Alright Calcifer line her up!" He shouted as the castle moved forward until it was right above the chalk lines.

Howl cast a levitating spell as he flew up to the top of the castle and entered through one of the many windows. He rushed down the stairs and stopped right in the middle of the living room/entry way.

Harry and the others were currently sitting on a table waiting for him. He grabbed a piece of chalk from his pockets and began drawing another circle. This time it was split down the middle but on top of the upper half there was another half circle and inside the lower half was a tiny half circle. Several lines adorned the lower half as Howl drew a rune in the center.

He stood and smiled proudly at his work "There that should do it." He then turned to Harry "Could you bring me Calcifer please?"

Harry obliged and handed Howl Calcifer-who was currently in a pan shaped scoop-.

Calcifer comically whispered "Be gentle with me~" as Howl carried him over to the circle.

Howl grabbed Calcifer and flashed Harry a gentle smile before moving into the circle. He outstretched the arm that held Calcifer straight in front of him and began focusing his magic.

His other arm he maneuvered sideways as a harsh wind entered the room. Sparks of magic began flying rapidly covering up the entire house. Howl's hair and clothes blew with the wind crazily as the wind became even fiercer than before.

Harry worried that Calcifer might go out but then remembered that Howl wouldn't let anything happen to him.

A sudden wave of pleasure overrode Harry's senses as he bit his lip to refrain from moaning out loud. Howl's magic was caressing him in a teasing manner and Harry found himself becoming aroused in an instant.

The magic in the air intertwined with his own and Harry felt their magic merging and flowing in and out of their bodies.

Howl threw his head back as Calcifer grew larger until he resembled a demonic blue snake like flame. Hissing and crackling filled the room as Harry and Howl were distracted with the pleasurable sensations.

With a sudden cry Howl and Harry both came-in their pants that they'd regret soiling later-and all the magic suddenly stopped before a blinding light entered the room and covered everything.

When they felt it was safe enough to open their eyes they were shocked to see that a new bedroom had been added downstairs along with a new bathroom. The entire house was decorated differently, bright colors now replacing the peeling and gray wallpaper.

The living room was larger and instead of a lone wooden chair they now had a large green sofa complete with cushions and all. And to make things even better they actually had a kitchen! A small one mind you. But a kitchen nonetheless. It had cute little light green and white tiles all along it and a tiny sink with decorations all along the walls.

It had every kitchen utensil needed and little flower vases and oriental vases lined up on a shelf. But the one thing it didn't have was anything fire based like a stove.

What was the point when they had Calcifer?

The dining room looked much more clean and elegant. With a small wooden table in the center covered in a white tablecloth with two wooden chairs on opposite sides of it. The table was placed right next to the window to give them a perfect view of the outside world. An oriental rug was placed beneath the table.

Light orange drapes hung above the window that gave the room a homey feeling to it. Various pictures and portraits decorated the walls. A little bookshelf stood at the back of the room with a globe next to it with a candelabra on top of the bookshelf.

The floor was polished and shiny and Harry felt as if he was in heaven. He'd never have to clean again! That is…if Howl and Markel could restrain themselves from messing up the house again.

Harry slowed his breathing and waited for his heart to stop pounding as if he'd run a marathon. The tingling sensation left from his orgasm still remained and he found it almost impossible to look at Howl without blushing and turning away.

The same thing applied to Howl as well. Although this only encouraged him to pursue Harry. Screw the consequences. The sexual tension was killing him and he'd be damned if he'd let Harry get away like all his other lovers had. Although Harry was a man…and he'd never been with a man before.

He knew now that he couldn't risk waiting any longer. Who knew when the Witch of the Waste would strike again? Add that to the threat of his curse and Madam Sullivan and Howl knew that he'd probably never get another chance.

Of course he'd go with his original plan and keep things slow. He didn't have the time to get to intimate with Harry. But he had the time to at least pursue a relationship kissing and cuddling included. He'd leave the bigger things for later.

Howl placed Calcifer back in his little fireplace and gestured for Markel and Harry to hop off the table they were sitting on. As soon as they got off it disappeared with a POP.

Markel began running around shouting "Hurrah! This is great Master Howl it's huge!" He looked through every room before running around both Harry and Howl.

The green eyed boy couldn't help but laugh at Markel. His childishness was just so adorable.

Harry decided to follow Markel's example and look out the window to see wherever the hell they were. He was shocked when he saw the familiar scenery of his hometown.

He drew away from the window in shock and murmured to himself "But this is…:

Before he could continue Howl startled him by pulling him into the extra bedroom. Grinning he said "This is your room."

Harry stepped out from behind Howl and cautiously wandered around his room. It was an exact replica of the one he had at the bookshop. It was starting to weird him out. Although the thought of Howl wanting to make him feel at home quickly washed away any uneasiness he had.

"Why did you do this for me?" He asked, not that he was ungrateful or anything. But it just didn't make any sense.

The raven haired man before him drew closer as he said "I couldn't have you sleeping in a makeshift closet forever you know. I care about you to much to let you suffer through thousands of back aches."

Harry smiled at Howl's joke before stepping forward and hugging him. "Thank you so much! You didn't have to do anything for me!"

Harry felt Howl's chest vibrate as he laughed. Harry looked up to see what was so funny and was shocked when he felt his lips claimed by Howl's.

**[A/N] Cliff hanger I know. I really have no way of stopping them I love all the reviews and alerts I'm getting! I've never gotten as many as these! I literally have 196 alerts! I've never had that many reviews let alone alerts!**

**Thank you guys so much for your support and I hope you continue to read this until the end! Also, when the story ends I will add a bonus chapter that includes an epilogue and a bunch of smexy smutty Howl on Harry action! For now you get limes PLENTY OF LIMES FOR YOUR TACOS!**

**Please read and review!**


	13. Unexpected News

**[A/N] Sorry for the delay but I had used up my muse and creativity writing and completing my Harry Potter/Sleeping Beauty story. It's called 'Sleeping Beauty the Twisted Tale'. Please check it out. I only have three reviews ;.;**

**Basically it's Harry as Princess Aurora except he's Prince Harry and Voldemort is Maleficent and Draco is Prince Philip and all that jazz. It's based off the Brothers Grimm so it's a bit dark. So yeah here's the next chapter! We're almost done yay! **

**I've got a poll up right now that will decide which story I will focus on/update weekly until it's completed. Then I will focus on the one in second place and so on. It's on my profile so please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle.**

Harry gasped in shock as his lips were assaulted by Howl's. The feeling of those silky lips and the curious tongue prodding the entrance of his mouth was too much for him. He unknowingly opened his mouth and nearly fell to his knees in pleasure as the hot tongue searched every part of his mouth.

Howl grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, thus deepening the kiss. There may have not been any sparks or fireworks, but it felt like Harry's world had just exploded into a burst of light.

His magic poured out of his body slowly and shyly nudged Howl's before intertwining with his. As their magic became one both Harry and Howl could feel something powerful at work, and frankly they didn't care at all at this point. The intoxicating sensations caused by each other kept them in a whole new sense of self.

Sadly though it ended as quickly as it started, the blinding light dimmed until they could see again and their magic-which was still combined-slid back into their cores.

Something had changed inside them, and they both knew it. They felt more energized, powerful, and the slowly building passion for one another had increased by ten fold. But sadly they both knew that it was neither the time nor place to act or reveal those feelings.

Howl pulled himself away from Harry and smiled, there was no need for words now.

Harry blushed and looked away, not before noticing the two puncture marks his fangs had made in Howl's lower lip. "I'm sorry….it doesn't hurt does it?"

Howl shook his head before grasping Harry's hands in his "I would love to continue this but there's a war going on. I can't risk losing you as soon as I get you. I lo-care for you to much to let that happen."

Harry cocked his head "I understand, but what is the meaning of this? Not that I didn't like it! But…it seemed rather sudden don't you think?"

Howl's smile slowly turned into a frown and he squeezed Harry's hands "It needed to be done…I wanted to feel you just this once."

Harry's mind was racing, what did Howl mean? What was going on? It sounded as if Howl thought this would be the last time he would ever see him? But surely that couldn't be true…but…what if it was true?

Harry's emerald eyes widened before showing signs of tears. No! That couldn't be true! Howl was going to stay with him forever; he'd make sure of it even if he needed to use force!

This was his first and possibly only chance to find true love. To find someone who would love and care for him for the rest of his life.

Tears spilled from his cheeks as he tried to hold back his sobs. It was true wasn't it…Howl was going to die in the war and leave him all by himself.

Harry wrenched his hands out of Howl's and launched himself at the man, toppling them over as he clutched Howl's chest and sobbed "You're leaving aren't you? I won't let you! I won't let you leave me and die!"

Howl's eyes widened before softening as he stroked Harry's back "It's my duty; this war will never end if I don't do anything to stop it. People are dying out there Harry, dying for no reason. I can't just sit here and let innocent people die because I was too cowardly to do anything. Please understand Harry. I don't want to leave you but I must. Please just try to understand…"

Harry buried his face in Howl's chest and let his tears soak through the white shirt. Of course Howl's reasoning was right but it didn't mean he had to like it. If he could he'd go and stop the war himself. But he was too weak and his magical skills were poor. He felt himself being gently lifted off the ground and placed on his new bed.

His eyes locked with Howl's beautiful deep blue and moaned as he was kissed once more. His eyes closed as he gently returned the kiss. But this kiss wasn't filled with passion, it was filled with remorse and longing. It felt like he was losing Howl forever.

When he opened his eyes Howl was gone. As if his world hadn't drastically changed enough! He'd honestly begun to adore Howl; his presence was a constant in his life. It just wasn't fair that his life had to turn out like this that his parents had to die, that his relatives scorned him, that he was cursed with his appearance, and that the man he loved might die.

He curled in on himself and cried like he'd never cried before. He cried his heart out until he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he was woken up by a knocking at his bedroom door. He stumbled out of bed-nearly falling on his face in the process-and opened the door to reveal a tired looked Markel in a nightgown.<p>

Markel looked nervously from side to side before saying "I came here to say good night Harry…"

Harry smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "Good night then Markel."

Markel awkwardly stood still for a moment before slowly saying "Don't worry about Master Howl…Sometimes he likes to go away for days on end. Please don't take it personally."

Harry nearly laughed at the naivety of the boy's statement. Young children were always so clueless to how the world worked. But nevertheless he smiled and said "Thank you. That's good to know."

Before he could close his door and head back to his bed he was attacked by the small boy and hugged tightly. He sighed-in a happy manner mind you-and hugged the boy back before ushering him to his room and tucking him in.

His mind was consumed with thoughts of Howl that entire night and it was a miracle that he fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>Mundane chores, Harry decided, were what he seemed to do best. Right now he was sweeping all the dust from the house's 'transformation' and doing what your regular 'stay-at-home-mom' would do.<p>

The fact that he actually _had _a child with him didn't really help with the stereotype at all. This caused him to wonder, where did Markel get his education from? Because he obviously wasn't going to school. He hoped that Howl had thought to actually teach the boy instead of leaving him ignorant of anything but magic.

He knew that he could read and write since it was necessary in order for him to cast and write down the spells he learned. Come to think of it he'd never actually seen Markel do any magic.

Besides the old man disguise he wore of course.

Harry was practically ripped from his musings when a harsh and rather enthusiastic knocking came from the front door. Now this made him extremely curious, they weren't supposed to have any customers today as it was a Sunday and it was apparently taboo to do any work on this day.

He approached the door cautiously and slowly opened it just a bit. However he had not expected to be thrown back as a figure in a rather gaudy outfit tackled him to the ground. He fought for breath as he pushed the figure off only to see that it was…

**[A/N] CLIFF HANGER! CLIFF HANGER! I do feel horrible about it…but it was needed! I can't let you guys know the full mechanisms of every chapter! I need suspense and mystery! And the person at the door is not who you think it is! I'll give you a hint though…it is indeed a woman from the Harry Potter world.**

**Any guesses? I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you can guess correctly! See you guys this weekend for a double update! Woot!**


	14. Is That You?

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter! Here's a big thanks to the ONE PERSON who actually read and reviewed my Sleeping Beauty/Harry Potter story. Thank you for being so kind and helpful. This story is finally almost over! That's good because I'm really starting to get bored of writing this :/**

**Remember, I still have my poll up for my stories!**

**I saw the Avengers…HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. There was so much sexual tension between them! THOR….THOR IS MY FAVORITE. And Loki…FUCK YES.**

**This chapter has been dedicated to Perpetual Dreams and yue14121990 for guessing correctly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle.**

"Luna?" Harry gasped as he struggled to push to rambling girl off of him. Eventually he succeeded but was once again tackled with a hug. "Luna what are you doing here?"

"Oh Harry you have no idea how much I missed you! Neville and I looked everywhere for you once we found your bookshop abandoned! Where have you been all this time?" Harry opened his mouth but found that he couldn't find anything to say.

So he quickly formed a little white lie "I was just traveling you know. I wanted to see some new sights and maybe find a few rare books for my store before I went completely bankrupt. I'm sorry that I worried you guys."

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had been some of his only friends at his old hometown. They'd come by his shop almost every day for tea and a discussion on the towns politics and how utterly idiotic they were. He'd met them three years ago when he'd found poor Neville fumbling around for a romance novel.

Apparently he'd been quite taken with Luna and wanted some sort of guidebook on how to approach her. So Harry-being the sympathetic person he was-had helped him out and given him a few tidbits of advice.

He was greatly surprised when a week later Neville came in with a blonde girl around his arm. They'd been introduced and it turned out to be Neville's girlfriend Luna. His advice had worked and clumsy, awkward Neville had finally snagged himself a girl. They'd all be the best of friends ever since and Harry couldn't remember a time when he wasn't with them.

Except for now of course.

Luna-who still held Harry in an awkward hug-soon began to notice the differences in her friend. "Harry? Whatever happened to you? Your face…it's…were you attacked by a Nargle?"

Harry laughed and patted her on the back "No I wasn't attacked by Nargle. I was…err…in an accident with a few potions! Yes that's it."

Luna sympathetically patted his cheek "That sounds absolutely dreadful. But rest assured you still look like a handsome lad."

Harry blushed and pushed Luna away "I wouldn't let Neville hear you say that if I were you. He might get jealous." The blonde haired girl laughed and brushed the imaginary dirt off her silver, purple, and polka dotted dress.

She patiently stood near the door before clearing her throat. Harry suddenly got the message "Oh! Please forgive me for being so rude Luna! Please come inside." She smiled at him and placed her rather odd looking purse on one of the desks as she walked in.

She spent quite a while looking at all the paintings and furniture in the house, before quickly turning around and jumping up with glee. "I forgot to tell you. Neville and I got married!"

Harry stood there stunned "Really? That's great news! Congratulations!" Luna smiled at him and rubbed her stomach "That's not the only great news…"

Harry-being the dense boy he was-stood there for a while before it finally hit him "You're pregnant! Oh congratulations! Neville must be so proud! What gender is it?"

Luna smiled at his wild and fast questions and slowly answered them "Yes I'm pregnant, about two months so. I haven't told Neville yet…I'm keeping it as a surprise. It's too early to tell what gender it is. But Harry I do wish it is a boy!"

Luna's eyes glazed over as she suddenly felt nostalgic "Oh Harry he's such a nice man. And his grandparents gave him their inheritance. He's rich now! You can come and live with us now instead of being an errand boy to a lazy and snobbish man!"

Harry sighed and slumped into a chair "I wish that I could…but I can't. This is my new home now; I can't just go and leave it suddenly."

Luna looked as if she wanted to say something but a honk from a car interrupted her "I'm sorry Harry but I forgot I had a car waiting for me. You'll keep in touch won't you?"

Harry nodded and Luna smiled once more "I'll see you soon Harry." And with that she walked out of the house once more and entered the car outside.

Harry followed her and helped her inside; he clasped her hands and said "I wish you and your husband the best of luck. Take care now will you?"

Luna nodded "Hopefully next time we see each other we can talk longer. I'll miss you…goodbye Harry."

As the car pulled away Luna felt like the worst person in the entire world. She turned to her driver and stiffly said "I did what I was told; now release my father from your prison."

The driver nodded and smiled "Madam Sullivan will be very pleased." Luna frowned at that, the scribaes were floating around her head again and were whispering nasty things about her. "Oh please forgive me Harry." She whispered.

* * *

><p>As Harry watched Luna fade away in the distance he noticed the frightening amount of people leaving the town. He shook his head in remorse and whispered "At this rate the whole town will be empty in a few days."<p>

"Oh well…" He muttered. "The less people here the safer it will be."

What Harry never noticed was a small black bug sneaking out of Luna's purse and crawling into Calcifer's mouth. When its job was done the purse vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

><p>Harry was nearly dead on his feet from exhaustion, something seemed to be wrong with Calcifer. He just wouldn't light up, he only emitted purple smoke and groaned in pain it seemed from time to time.<p>

He'd been trying to get Calcifer to light up for hours but it didn't seem to be working. Something was seriously wrong. "Markel!" Harry shouted and was relieved to hear the thundering sounds of Markel's feet hitting the floor reach his ears.

"Something's wrong with Calci-" He began but was cut off when the house shook as if an earthquake had occurred. A feeling of dread washed over Harry as he bravely walked towards the window.

What he saw was frightening "Dear God we're being bombed!"

**[A/N] Sorry about this being late/early and short but I've got a lot on my plate this week. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. Explosive Occurences

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter! I've edited the beginning chapters so go check it out. I've been saving up for my conventions this year. I've got AniMegacon, AnimeLand Makiba, and Anime Vegas. I'm really excited for it. Sorry for the delay but I was at Disneyland, California Adventure, Knottsberry Farm, and the beach for the entirety of Memorial Day weekend! I just got back and am badly sunburnt all over!**

**Plus I have finals next week and then the end of school and auditions for this play in London that I have to learn a song and monologue for. Hopefully I'll make it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle and I never will.**

Harry and Markel dashed outside in a flurry of debris and bricks. They were awestruck by the sight before them. The entire town was aflame and the screaming of the few brave villages that had stayed behind gave them chills.

The smell of death and burning wood wafted through the air strongly. "Markel get inside, hurry!" Harry screamed as he hurriedly pushed Markel into the living portion of their house.

Harry himself went sprinting towards the shop area of their house and nearly screamed when a sludge monster dressed in bright green pilots clothes with red trimming, nearly socked him right in the stomach.

He dodged it and weaved his way around the seemingly endless torrent of sludge monsters. Harry felt a deep sorrow inside for the monsters who were once men with families and lives. Now they were ignorant beasts that trailed after their master like puppies.

The monsters seemed to be swarming around the front of the shop. Now Harry would have none of that he decided. So he ran as fast as he could into the shop and slammed the doors behind him. He locked the doors even though he knew it would be useless against the inhuman strength of the beasts.

Slime began to pour between the cracks of the door and Harry knew his time was running out. So he grabbed his mahogany desk and with all his strength-and a little bit of magic-shoved it against the door.

With that done he then ran into the courtyard just as the beasts broke through the barrier, shattering vases and displays as they went. They were literally like bulls in a china shop. Harry inwardly sighed, if he made it out of here alive he'd have a huge mess to clean up.

A resounding boom in the air shocked Harry out of his thoughts and caused him to look up at the red sky above him. He nearly screamed with dread, a giant battleship was right above their town! Before Harry could even think of fetching Markel and running again the battleship decided it was the right time to drop some missiles.

Harry screamed and froze in fear; one of the missiles was heading straight towards him at breakneck speed!

But the fates seemed to be smiling kindly on Harry today, for he saw a moving figure on top of the missile. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Howl!

"Howl no you idiot!" He screamed. Howl was going to get himself killed!

The missile hit the ground and exploded on impact. Harry screamed and attempted to shield himself from the shrapnel. In the distance he could hear all the windows of their house shattering, and the wooden foundations of the house teetering.

When Harry opened his eyes he was surprised that he was still alive. Smoke and debri clouded his view and he worriedly shouted for Howl. What if he was dead? Odds are that he probably is…

Before Harry could even begin grieving the smoke cleared and he saw a smiling Howl covered in black feathers clutching the end of the missile. Harry's eyes watered as he ran towards the man and practically smashed their lips together.

Harry noticed that Howl had his wings out and truly looked like a humanoid black bird with a human head and body shape, minus the beak of course.

Howl clutched Harry tightly and turned their kiss into a passionate one before slowly withdrawing. "I'm sorry I'm late. I almost got you killed…" He sorrowfully stated as he tightened his hold on his beloved.

Harry nuzzled his head into Howl's chest and muttered "None of that matters…I'm just happy that you're alive. Oh thank god you're alive!"

The sludge monsters it seemed were all dead from the explosion. Harry was shocked that their house was still intact! Besides the fact that all the doors and windows and broken and flown everywhere.

Howl gently covered Harry with his wings and proceeded to move him towards the house. Harry let his own wings burst forth and brushed them against Howl's. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and he smiled. He felt more connected to Howl than ever.

"Is Markel okay?" Harry asked as he looked into Howl's deep blue eyes. Howl didn't answer, but Harry could see the tightening of his facial expressions. So Howl truly did care for his apprentice…

As they entered the house Harry had to cover his mouth to prevent the purple smoke from getting into his lungs. That was odd…the explosion didn't cause any purple smoke. Harry looked to where Calcifer was and soon realized that it was coming from him!

Howl released Harry and ran towards Calcifer while Harry searched for Markel. He soon found that the poor boy was hiding under the couch with his shirt over his nose and his vest unbuttoned.

"Harry!" Markel sobbed as he clutched tightly onto his pants "I thought you were dead! I thought you'd gone and left me to die here!" The poor boy continued to sob and soak Harry's pants with his tears. Harry gently lifted the boy and held him "Hush, Hush Markel. You know I'd never do anything like that. It's alright now, Howl is here and everything will be alright."

He kissed the boy on his forehead and set him back on the ground. Markel wiped his eyes and sniffled "Everything's going to be alright?" He asked. Harry nodded "Yes everything's going to be alright. You just wait and see."

Markel nodded and ran off to Howl, who was currently ushering the smoke out of Calcifer's dimming flame. "Come on Calcifer you're made of stronger stuff than this! Hang in there for me please."

With a burst of light the thing inside Calcifer exploded and the fire demon breathed a sigh of relief before resting to regain his strength. Harry smiled before another tremor rocked the house. "We need to get out of here." Howl stated as he turned away from Calcifer.

"Turn the knob on the door as soon as I leave. Escape through the waste…I've got a war to fight."

Harry protested and clutched Howl's feathery arm "No Howl! Let's run! Don't fight them Howl you'll die!"

Howl looked Harry straight in the eyes and Harry could see the sorrow and love they held "Sorry Harry but I can't. I've had enough of running away. Now I've got something to protect…It's you."

And with that Howl flew through one of the broken windows and into the battle in the air. "HOWL COME BACK!" Harry screamed as he fell to his knees and sobbed. His life just couldn't get any worse could it?

Oh boy was he wrong…

**[A/N] Woohoo! I finished the second the last chapter! The next chapter will be the last one ever! I typed this up when I could have been resting and recovering from my three day amusement park pains and aches. But I decided to update! Please read and review! This story is one chapter away from being over! Finally!**


	16. End of all Hope

**[A/N] Sorry for the delay! I was in Arizona with my best friend. Her Mom randomly asked if I wanted to stay for a few weeks and I said yes. **

**After that I went to Michigan and once again had to deal with my annoying cousins who irritate me to the point of insanity. **

**ATTENTION: I have edited chapters 1-9 and hopefully they don't sound as stupid as they did before. Make sure to read them.**

**A few weeks ago was my last time as a freshmen…I'm now officially a sophomore! Woot! I'm really excited for my new classes at my new school. But, I have a problem with my neighbors. **

**Guess what? THEY'RE THE SISTER WIVES. It's really awkward…**

**Last chapter ever! I won't make a sequel because I don't have the time but if any of you guys want to then you have my consent. Just credit me and pm me the name of it so I can read it. You can make it tragic, funny, romantic, whatever!**

**Thank you to everyone who's put up with this ridiculous story of mine! **

**Warning: Lots of violence, blood, and gore in this chapter! Read at your own risk, it's nothing to extreme but it might be intense for some of you readers. Don't worry! There is a happy ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Howl's Moving Castle**

Markel rushed over to the sobbing Harry and tried his best to comfort him. It seemed to be working when he found himself crushed against a tear-soaked chest and cradled like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Markel wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother…you see he'd never had parents. They'd abandoned him in the Waste right after he was born and was extremely lucky that Howl had been running from the Witch and happened to come across him. At first Howl didn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly the parental type…but making Markel his apprentice, and ordering him around when he'd grown half the time seemed to work for a few years.

Howl had had to ask for some help from the townsfolk in order to take care of baby Markel. They'd been extremely generous and kind so in return he started his shop 'The Great Wizard Jenkins' and helped them with anything they desired. Whether it be herbs, spells, potions, or cures to ailments. To the townsfolk Howl was their saving grace.

Markel felt his own eyes begin to water as he clutched tightly onto Harry and cried his little heart out. It seemed that the saying was correct, it was better to share grief than to experience it alone. The crackling sounds of their roof on fire snapped them out of it and Harry bit his lip as he tried to plan a way out of the burning house.

He could grab Markel and leave…but that would leave Calcifer all by himself. He could grab both of them…but that would leave the house vulnerable to attack.

His head shot up as he remembered what Howl had said to them _'Escape through the waste! That's a brilliant idea!' _

He gently pried Markel off of him and softly asked "Markel could you change the door knob to the waste setting please?"

Markel wiped his eyes and nodded before drowsily walking towards the door and changing it to the waste setting. Harry patted the boy on the head and smiled "Good boy, now go outside and wait for me okay? The enemy is getting closer each second so hide if you must."

The boy nodded once more and quietly shut the door behind him. It was raining and dark outside and Markel hoped Harry would be with him soon. The Waste was known for being dangerous at night, and Markel would be easy prey all by himself.

Harry turned to Calcifer and asked "Now how do we get you out of here?" His response was a shrug from the fire demon "How should I know? Howl never even thought of taking me outside."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed. They were running out of time! Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he smirked. Calcifer frowned "I don't like that look you've got…don't come near me!"

Harry shook his head and summoned his magic from deep within himself-which wasn't much due to emotional depletion-he focused and attempted to project a clear barrier around Calcifer.

He opened his eyes-when had he closed them?-and was surprised to see an irate fire demon in a _floating_ clear barrier. "Oh you're gonna get it when I get out of here!" Calcifer threatened as he attempted to maneuver the barrier towards Harry.

Harry couldn't suppress his giggles and laughed good-naturedly at the fuming fire demon who certainly did not look amused. Just as Calcifer had nearly made it towards the ebony haired boy he found himself snatched out of the air like a toy and carried outside.

Harry was shocked to see that as soon as he had left the house with Calcifer, the house imploded! All that was left was rubble, debris, and a few mechanical parts here or there. Harry couldn't tell if it was because the only source of power was gone, or if they had just been bombed.

Markel came rushing towards him screaming "Harry are you okay? What happened to the house? It's a wreck! Oh Master Howl is going to be upset when he gets back!" Hearing Markel mention Howl reminded Harry of what he had to do.

He gently led Markel away from the rubble and told him to take Calcifer and stand as far away as he could. Markel obeyed without a second thought and watched as Harry took a deep breath and headed towards the rubble.

He closed his eyes and stood completely still, he took deep breaths as he channeled his magic through his entire body. A humming noise began to grow louder and louder as a white light enveloped Harry's body. Markel was forced to avert his eyes as the glow became too bright to handle.

Harry fought to control and direct his magic towards the rubble. His arms began to shake and sweat dripped down his face. The strain on his body was becoming too much for him and with a final shove towards his magic the light dimmed.

With the blinding light gone Markel could now see what Harry had done. He nearly fell back in fear. Before him stood what seemed to be a steel dome made out of the broken pieces of the castle.

Harry panted as he walked towards Markel. The spell had taken a lot of energy out of him, and he'd need a while to recover. "Take Calcifer and get inside. I'll be with you soon. I need to see how this war is going. No matter what happens do not leave this dome! It will protect you as long as you are inside it. If anything happens while I'm gone then just shout. I'll only be a few yards away."

Markel nodded and as Harry turned to leave he grabbed the back of Harry's dress shirt. Harry smiled and crouched down to Markel's level. "I have to go now, but I'll be back. I promise." He ruffled Markel's hair and began heading towards the edge of the Waste.

When he reached it he was met with fire and smoke everywhere. A giant battleship flew above the town with black creatures crawling over it. Every few seconds the ship would drop missiles over the defenseless town. Harry hoped that everyone had evacuated in time. But he knew that some had not…the smell of death overpowered even that of the smoke.

A giant figure with razor sharp teeth seemed to be fighting off the monsters. It looked truly monstrous, like something out of a children's nightmare. Harry leaned closer and froze. The beast…it looked like…No! It couldn't be…couldn't it?

That dream he'd had…the beast looked familiar. Harry knew he was missing something, something dreadfully important.

Then, it hit him. "Howl!" He screamed. The beast looked up and was quickly overpowered by the monsters. Harry noticed that Howl seemed to be looking at the sky and quickly brought his eyes towards the sky.

There, floating above all the chaos was Madam Sullivan herself! She sat on her throne with a force field around her, smirking she waved her hand and another swarm of monsters appeared. Her staff looked different than before, it was solid gold and about twice her size. Ruby's covered the top and she lazily held it in her hand.

That arrogant witch! She was acting as if she were above everything and everyone. Acting as if she were a god!

It seemed that she hadn't seen Harry yet. He counted that as a blessing. As his eyes turned towards Howl once more he nearly fell off the edge of the Waste in shock. Howl stood completely still with a beast's talons protruding through his chest.

Blood was everywhere and it made Harry sick. Howl was covered in cuts and gashes that were constantly oozing blood. His monstrous body had ash and debris stuck everywhere. He looked like walking death and Harry marveled at how he'd survived this long.

Howl's eyes were wide with shock before understanding and acceptance filled them.

Blood poured out of his mouth as he coughed. He locked eyes with Harry and his lips upturned into a smile before he plummeted towards the ground. Harry could hear a faint whisper in his mind _'I love you…'_

'_No…'_ He thought _'This can't be happening. He's just messing with me; trying to fool Madam Sullivan into thinking he's dead. He'll come right up in a few seconds and defeat them all. He's not gone…he promised me he wouldn't leave. He promised me we'd get through this together.'_

Tears rapidly poured down Harry's face as he was faced with the reality that his fairytale ending he'd been promised would never happen. Howl was dead, there was no hope left. Soon they'd find him and kill him. Without his magic sustaining the barrier Calcifer and Markel would find themselves vulnerable, and would be brutally murdered as well.

Harry felt an emptiness in his chest, as if a large chunk had been ripped out and filled with a black void. He felt emotionless, like he was incapable of feeling anything anymore. Howl was gone…he wasn't coming back was he? All the time they'd spent together, pointless. All the love they'd shared, meaningless.

Harry bitterly laughed. Fate just loved to screw him over. Suddenly he was overcome with rage. How DARE Howl die like this! How DARE that conniving bitch of a woman take his love away from him! DAMN HER! HE'D KILL THAT WOMAN. Slit her throat and let her feel the pain he felt!

Crush her bones and hear her screams as she begged for mercy. But no, he wouldn't give her mercy. He'd send her back to hell where she belonged! And hope the Devil himself tortured her soul!

Harry screamed as his vision turned red. The same white light from before surrounded him and engulfed his body in white flames. His eyes blazed with hate as his body was lifted off the ground by an unknown force and thrown towards Madam Sullivan.

A cruel grin appeared on his face as he found himself face to face with the woman-more like garbage-who killed his love. Madam Sullivan looked shocked before her features twisted into a cocky one.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Howl's _whore_." She drawled enjoying the sight of Harry's disgusted look. She decided to egg him on some more and said "You didn't really think he loved you did you? Foolish little boy, he's had more meaningless flings than you can imagine."

"His lust is uncontrollable and many girls have found themselves in his bed before you even met him. Who's to say he isn't still continuing those flings? As if a man of Howl's power could love such a hideous weakling such as you. You didn't truly think that I'd believe that you were his brother? I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me." Harry snarled.

Madam Sullivan chuckled and waved her hand at Harry "Tsk, Tsk now don't get testy. I'm only telling the truth. Not that it matters anymore, poor Howl is dead. What a pity, I'd been hoping he'd become an asset to us in this war like he was in the past. Oh well, at least he can't oppose us anymore."

"You harlot! I'll rip your head off and send your soul to hell where it belongs!" Harry screamed as he lunged at Madam Sullivan. The woman seemed shocked before she sent a wave of red light towards Harry.

Harry hissed in pain as it flung him backwards and burned his skin. Madam Sullivan grimaced as she formed a blue barrier around herself. It wouldn't do for her to take any damage, she was vital to this war. Without her the barrier protecting the King's castle from the enemy's attacks would fall.

Harry lunged at her once more and sent a shot of green light towards her chest. Madam Sullivan smirked not expecting it to pierce through her barrier. She was shocked still when it easily shot through and pierced her chest.

Harry's face resembled one of a bloodthirsty demon as he approached the frozen woman; he grabbed her by the collar of her dress and grinned maliciously as he stared into the eyes of the woman he hated.

"It looks like the tables have turned." He drawled as he brought back his fist and slammed it against Madam Sullivan's cheek. The white haired woman screamed in pain as blood pooled from the teeth that had been knocked out.

The sight of the blood sent Harry's magic haywire as his smile widened and he grabbed the woman by her hair, ripped her from her throne, and dangled her in mid-air. Madam Sullivan was gasped and clutching at the hands that held her.

She attempted to cast a few minor spells to loosen Harry's grip. But Harry just laughed. The spells sliced and diced at his skin, leaving him with gashes across his arms and face that would most likely scar.

Harry viciously grabbed her right arm with his free hand and bent it as far as it could go until he heard a POP and a blood-curdling scream from Madam Sullivan. Her arm was now bent at an awkward angle. Her magic rushed to fix it but was prevented by the malevolent presence of Harry's magical core.

Madam Sullivan's hair was slowly and cruelly being ripped off from Harry's tight grip. Streams of blood dripped down her face and into her eyes. She looked like a mess and was in agony like no other. Harry almost felt sorry for her. Ha! As if. That bitch deserved everything that happened to her.

Harry decided to put the scum out of its misery and positioned his foot on her head, his grip still on her hair as he leaned over her. "I'll see you in hell." He whispered into her ear as he pushed down with his foot, ripping her scalp off and sending her plummeting towards the ground.

She fell with a sickening crunch as blood pooled around her mutilated body.

Almost immediately the demonic light-courtesy of the Witch's curse-faded and Harry was left floating in the air, with a look of horror upon his face and a raging migraine. "Oh god…" Harry murmured as he looked upon Madam Sullivan's corpse "I've killed her…I've killed someone…this can't be happening. This can't be real! I'm not a murderer! I'm not!"

Images of Howl's gruesome death filled Harry's mind and Harry wailed in despair and found himself descending to the ground. He fell onto his knees and shakily raised his hands to his face. There was crimson blood splattered everywhere and he clenched his fists tightly.

Why…Why did this happen to him? Why did everything he loved have to die? First his parents and now his love. Why had the fates cursed him? His demonic appearance…wait…

Harry looked closer at his hands, the claws…they were gone! He felt his teeth, they were normal! He ran a hand through his hair, though it kept its long length it was no longer matted and tangled. It was smooth and silky.

His curse was gone! He was free from his demonic appearance! His back now held to long scars where his wings used to be. Harry chuckled darkly, of course! One good thing had to come from many bad things.

That was just his luck.

He lifted himself onto shaky legs and headed towards where Howl's body had fallen. His love deserved a decent burial. He owed Howl at least that. Hopefully, he pondered, that Howl's soul would be at peace.

* * *

><p>Calcifer and Markel had been shocked when suddenly their barrier had fallen. Markel held Calcifer's bubble close and cautiously peered outside. The flames were gone, the beasts were gone, and all was silent.<p>

The eerie silence frightened him, but he knew he had to find Harry. If he'd been injured and Markel had let him die…he just wouldn't be able to live with himself. He loved Harry; Harry was kind and gentle towards him. He made Markel feel like he was wanted, loved.

Markel loved Harry like a parent. He never wanted Harry to leave; he wanted him to stay forever. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it! Markel traveled down the gravel path that he knew would lead him towards the town, and hopefully Harry.

When he reached the end he gagged at the smell. It smelt like burnt and rotten flesh. He plugged his nose with his free hand and ventured deeper into the deserted town.

There were bodies everywhere. Inhuman and distorted, they lay scattered across the ground. Markel carefully made sure to avoid the corpses and headed towards the trail of blood he'd found.

There, lying in the center of it was Madam Sullivan. Markel flew back and dry heaved at the sight of the gory mess that was once the King's sorceress. Her face…her hair…oh god it was a mess!

Markel ran far away from the body, the image stuck in his mind. He bumped into something and shrieked. When he lifted his head to see what it was he cried out in shock.

It was Harry…covered in blood.

* * *

><p>Harry had found Howl's body; it seemed Howl had reverted back to his human form. The sight brought tears to Harry's eyes. Howl seemed so calm and peaceful in death. He dropped to his knees and gently closed Howl's eyes.<p>

"I love you." He whispered before he broke down crying. He laid his head on Howl's chest as the tears streamed endlessly. He raised his head and caressed Howl's face, Howl was so beautiful…even with the wounds and scars scattered across his body.

He couldn't bury Howl…not now at least. He needed his time to mourn, mourn the lost opportunities, mourn the lost life he could have had, mourn the man he'd loved with every bone in his body, and mourn the man he'd given everything to.

He was torn out of his thoughts when a body collided with his. He quickly turned and was shocked to see a dirty and sobbing Markel holding Calcifer tightly to his chest.

"Harry!" Markel cried as he latched himself onto Harry's waist "Harry what happened? There's bl-blood everywhere and d-dead people to!"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through Markel's hair in a soothing manner. "The war happened Markel." He nudged Markel's head towards Howl's body. "Markel…you need to see this."

Markel turned towards where Harry had shown and broke down crying once more. "M-master Howl?" He cried, snot and tears running down his face.

He tore himself out of Harry's grip and shook Howl's body harshly, leaving Calcifer floating in the little bubble. "Master Howl wake up! Wake up! You can't be dead, you just can't! Stop playing jokes Master Howl it's time to wake up!" It was futile, Howl would not budge.

"Markel stop" Harry whispered. This scene disturbed him, it was heart wrenching and he couldn't handle it anymore. "Markel stop." He shouted once more when Markel refused to listen to him. "Markel stop! He's dead! He's not coming back! Just stop it already!" He screamed as he grabbed Markel and wrenched him away from Howl's body.

Markel screamed and kicked Harry as he tried to get closer to Howl. Harry cradled him to his chest "Markel please stop." He murmured as he held him tight. Markel stopped struggling and fisted his hands into Harry's shirt. His body shook and his tears soaked Harry's shirt.

Calcifer looked at the duo sadly as he floated over to Howl's chest and landed on it. "Well buddy, I guess we couldn't save you in time. I'll miss you pal." Howl's chest began to glow and Calcifer became very afraid "Hey! What's going on?"

Calcifer suddenly felt like he was being sucked through a hole and found himself being absorbed by Howl's chest "Harry, Markel, help me!" But they couldn't hear him, they were to busy comforting each other and the sound of Markel's sobs were louder than his cries for help.

With a POP he was sucked into Howl's chest. All seemed still until the distinct BA-BUMP BA-BUMP BA-BUMP sounded in Howl's chest as his chest moved in the rhythm of breathing.

Howl groggily raised a hand to his head and groaned in pain, his body hurt all over in mind-numbing pain. Harry's head jerked up at the noise and his eyes just about popped out of his head as he screamed "Howl!"

He came running to Howl's side and immediately began healing his wounds; it would be horrible if Howl had been revived only to die again from blood loss. "H-Harry?" Howl mumbled as he turned his head.

Harry smiled through his tears and nodded "It's going to be alright Howl. You're going to be fine." Howl smiled before wincing in pain "I…died. Didn't I?" Harry was silent for a moment before he nodded "Yes…you did."

Howl grinned sadly and looked Harry in the eye "I love you…you know that right?" Harry smile widened "Of course I do. I love you too."

Howl closed his eyes "Good."

Markel ran over to Howl and squealed in glee "You're alive Master Howl! I knew it! I knew you weren't dead!"

No one had the heart to tell Markel otherwise so they let him believe that Howl had never died in the first place. A sudden burst of light shot out of Howl's chest, making everyone cringe in fear.

A familiar voice sounded from it "I'm free! The curse is broken! I'm finally free!"

"Calcifer!" They all shouted at once. This blue light was Calcifer? The light floated down on top of Markel's shoulder and transformed back to the fire demon they all loved. "You did it Harry." The demon exclaimed "You broke the curse! Howl and I are free from each other now!"

Howl laughed "Don't think that that means you can just leave us now. You're part of the family, remember?" Calcifer smiled "Like I'd ever think of leaving you guys!"

Everyone laughed and a few minutes later Calcifer and Markel were running-or floating in Calcifer's case-around the deserted city.

Harry wrapped his arms around Howl and pressed his forehead against Howl's. "Never leave me again." He whispered. Howl wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight "I promise." He whispered back.

And with that they smashed their lips together and everything else faded away. The memories of death, war, all of it was gone. The only thing that remained was love.

**End.**

**So how was it? I worked hard on this ending! I know I didn't write a sex scene. I felt that it wouldn't fit with this story anymore. If you guys beg me enough then I'll write one and add it as an 'extra' chapter.**

**And here's some info that explains what happened with the war. With no Sorceress to protect his castle, the King decided to surrender so that he wouldn't get killed in the bombings.**

**Madam Sullivan's body burned in the town fire and was never found. Howl landed in the shopping district of the town which had not caught fire yet. Only the eastern side was completely demolished.**

**Harry never told anyone his dark secret but Howl suspected it and held no grudge against Harry since the woman had ruined his life.**

**The Witch of the Waste had her power sucked out just like in canon and now lives in an elderly home in Porthaven.**


End file.
